Of Sun and Moon
by makorrashenanigans
Summary: "Don't run away from me," he breathed huskily, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. "I won't let you. Not this time." "Who says I'm running?" she challenged quietly. Max was it for him. She was his forever. And Fang wasn't going to let her go...
1. Familiar Strangers

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey! So, yeah, this is my first story about a vampire and wolf! Haha, hope you enjoy! Fang's a hot sexy vampire in this XD If that won't get you to read it, then there's something WRONG with you! Inform your parents about this immediately. Seriously._

_Rating: Strong T for language, violent scenes, and eventually Fax that'll have you falling off of your seat! Just SEE if you can handle it! I triple dog dare ya!_

* * *

><p>Familiar Strangers<p>

"Why didn't you tell me," Fang raged, "that you were an _animal_?" He gripped me by the throat, pounding me against the wall with one hand, my feet dangling in the air. The calm eyes I once knew were now red and feral. The smile I once knew was now a snarl baring his sharp fangs. The man I once knew was now my worst enemy.

I stared him straight in the eyes without a word. He could probably sense my fear, but I did my best to conceal it. My eyes stung with tears that fought to stay disclosed as his nails dug into the flesh of my neck. I whimpered like a pathetic little puppy as he slammed me against the wall again, but that was all he was gonna get. He wasn't going to see me cry. I was going to keep the last of my dignity.

His eyes traveled down my body and –contrary to what I wanted to do – my cheeks heated up with insecurity. I was naked. This wasn't exactly how I imagined him seeing me…if I had _ever _thought he was going to see me in all my glory. But you have to understand that even for a teenage-werewolf girl the situation was excruciatingly embarrassing. Especially if you had a fucking crush on the guy.

"I saved your ass," I hissed, cocking my head to the side and feigning superiority, "is this your way of thanking me?"

He looked at the blood-gushing wound on my shoulder that was still holding a nice wooden stake in place. "Newsflash, your way of saving people sucks!" His word choice was…ironic.

"You're still alive aren't you?" I retorted in annoyance. Ungrateful bastard. I took a damn stake for him! I saved him from turning into ash _and _he gets to see me naked and he's _still _pushing me up against a wall. And not in the good way for those pervs out there wondering.

His face is only like an inch from mine, his body pressed against my scorching one – apparently disregarding my current undressed state. "Don't forget that I saved you too," his voice dangerously husky. "I could've left you there and let them feed on you." Damn. I forgot about that part.

"Then why _did_ you?" I narrowed my eyes, challenging his I'm-a-badass-vampire demeanor. And when I thought I was going to hear him say something like 'because I care about you' how they did so easily in the books and movies, he shocked me.

His eyes softened a little, and I was hoping that I had broken through to him. "I don't know." So close. "But I've never regretted anything more in my life." And then he released the iron grip he had on my neck, letting me fall 3 feet until I reached the ground.

And then I broke. I let out an ear-shattering cry of pain as my injured shoulder – you know, the one with the wooden stake still planted in it – whammed into the ground. Trust me when I say this. I NEVER cry in pain like that. But it hurt like a bitch. Waves of pain – that could have a human begging for death – ricocheted through my shoulder. However, that's not what I meant when I said I broke. Although that could work too. I already felt like all my bones in my shoulder shattered into a gazillion pieces.

I said _his _name. The name of the man I once knew.

The man that was now a stranger to me.

~:*:~

She said my name.

"Fang," she breathed, tears streaming down her beautiful face, her body quivering now from the cries that wracked her body. I officially felt like the biggest ass on the planet. She was crying. Asking me to help her or even just listen. "I didn't want you to hate me." It was said so helplessly. So unlike Max.

I clenched my teeth, and forced myself to move, turning my back to her, but it was almost like I was compelled to stay. Maybe it was because I knew she was vulnerable and I didn't have the heart in me to leave her. But that's just it. I didn't have a heart. Or maybe it was because I knew for a god damn fact that she had absolutely _no _reason to take the bullet – or in this case a stake – for me. She did nevertheless.

Her pulse was no longer a steady beat in my ears but more like a slowing tap. I needed to leave. But it wasn't what I _wanted_.

Giving in to my desire, I walked back over to her. Her eyes were closed and I assumed that she had passed out. She did lose a lot of blood after all. I know what you're thinking. Blood? Why haven't you jumped on her yet in an effort to drain her of all her delicious red juices? I don't drink human blood. Only the blood of swine and if I'm desperate, I'll also drink deer blood. But never would I drink the blood of a werewolf. I'd rather burn alive than drink something so putrid.

But fuck I had to admit, werewolves were damn slender. Lifting her up in my arms, I looked away from her exposed body. Even though she was an animal, she deserved at least that much dignity.

In my eyes, she wasn't Max anymore.

~:*:~

"Dylan, calm down. We're going to find her."

The man glared daggers at the petite woman who immediately shrank under his gaze. "She's been gone since this morning, Fred. Valencia's going to have our heads ripped off our heads granted that she doesn't do it herself!" His voice went from a yell to a roar, eyes turquoise-blue to a fierce gold, lips into a snarl. The girl looked terrified. She knew better than to get one of the alpha males angry.

"Dylan," a stern warning voice from behind him growled.

The blue-eyed man turned around to see Ari, Max's brother and son of Valencia, standing in front of him. Ari's lips were set into a straight line – disapproving Dylan's way of handling the situation. Then, his cold hazel eyes met the warm brown ones of the girl – Fred – and instantly softened. The girl practically ran behind him, finding comfort and safety. Ari placed a protective arm around her small waist and briefly narrowed his eyes at the man who had previously caused her discomfort.

"Any news of Max yet?" Ari asked Fred, kissing her hair and making sure to keep his voice gentle.

Fred shook her head. "Sorry Ari," she whispered, "I'm sure she'll be back by tonight though." Ari rubbed her back and gave a small smile at her optimism.

Dylan, on the other hand, found her optimism to be annoying. He thought lowly of her even though she was older and in a higher position than him. He was in a high position himself – one of the alphas. However, the head alpha male showed affections for Fred. "I'm sure she'll be back by tonight," he mocked in a child-like voice. "Don't be stupid, Fred."

"What'd you call her?" Ari snarled, letting go of his hold on Fred, and closing in on the other male.

"Max! Max was taken by a Bloodsucker!" yelled a little boy, stopping in front of Ari to catch his breath. "I saw him take her." The people in their village gathered around to listen to the boy. "I was hunting for hares when I saw Max get shot by a wooden stake, but before I could help her he already had her in his arms."

"He?" Fred questioned.

There was only one male vampire that resided near their area. "Fang," Ari muttered to himself.

~:*:~

Fang scrutinized Max through narrowed eyes from across the room. She was in his bed, completely knocked out. But he knew better than to let his guard down. She was almost as strong as him - if not_ as_ strong. But yet he still couldn't help but notice how her long, wavy brown hair fanned around her angelic face like a halo. How she had looked so helpless moments ago when he was about to abandon her and let her bleed to death. How now she looked so exhausted – _fragile_ even – that he found himself feeling a hint of sympathy for her.

And how she still looked like Max.

The Max he _knew_.

However, he was fully aware of the statement: _Appearances can be deceiving._ He had experienced it first-hand numerous times in his life.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse. He examined her eyes with tremendous care. If she was lying, he'd be able to tell. The man flew to his feet. With eyes still narrowed, he began to approach the girl lying in the bed. With no possible way of escaping. "Please, let me explain."

He snorted. "There's nothing _to _explain. You're a werewolf. I'm a vampire. Here's where I kill you."

Max wasn't used to the cold and harshness in his voice. "You already had two chances to do that."

"Third time's the charm." He chimed cracking his knuckles and baring his fangs once again.

For the first time since he met her, she was genuinely scared – maybe even terrified – of him. And she showed it. Her face was pale, a contrast to her usually tan complexion. Her lips were chapped and dry compared to the soft pink lips he used to stare at. And her eyes, the hazel-eyes that were always so trusting were now frightened by the monster in front of her. "The Metamorphosis only occurred last week."

"What? The Metamorphosis occurs during adolescence." He raised an eyebrow in confusion, backing away a little. "And you're _definitely _not a late bloomer," he added, flashes of her stark-naked body running through his head much to his dismay. That was the last thing he was supposed to be thinking about. "You've got a minute. If I buy it, I might let you live."

"My father was human," she explained, "guess the wolfy genes kicked in a bit late. I didn't even know that my whole village was packed with werewolves until my first transformation. Fang, I know that you don't really believe that the Max you knew is gone. I'm still me, Fang. I'm still Max."

"Why'd you take the stake for me? If you didn't, I wouldn't have found out you were a werewolf and you wouldn't have a hole in your shoulder." The crimson red in his eyes disappeared, and they reverted back to their original color.

"You'd also be dead," she added, a serious expression on her face.

Fang smirked cruelly. "Wouldn't that have just made you jolly? It would've ended your problems and prevented the problems about to come."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd _be_ dead." Her tone was deadpan. "Don't make me regret it, Fang."

~:*:~

"UNGH!" Max yelped in pain loudly, enough to make Fang cringe. His only mission right now was to keep himself from doing anything stupid, like giving into Max for instance. Even though there was a possibility of her dying at any moment, the girl still managed to be extremely _attractive._ And he was attracted to her. That's why she was so dangerous. Her cries got louder in his ears, but in reality, they only got fainter. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, his eyes begun to sting, and he couldn't breathe. It was warm… stuffy… and he felt suffocated.

He had to get out of there.

Getting up and reaching for the doorknob in the tiny log-cabin, he cursed his super-enhanced-vampire hearing when he heard her whisper something so heartbreaking.

"Don't let me die alone." She cried, allowing tears to flow freely down her face. "Please, Fang."

And he now believed that this _was_ the Max he knew…

* * *

><p><em>DunDunDun! So yeah, I wrote this in like an hour. I'll edit it later. Personally, I <em>_**hate **__most of the writing I do. But I kinda liked this one. Did you guys? _

_REVIEW FOR MAX'S LIFE! Muwhahaha! Yes, I'm a mean girl… I know lol. I'm also little. So I can call myself a mean _little_ girl. _

_Okay, if there are any Angel: The T.V. series fans out there, you might totally love this story because I have added FRED! Legit, the best t.v. character EVER. She is a girl, and she's very cute and innocent even though she's older than all of us reading this fanfic lol, she's around her early 20s in the show but in my story I'm making her 18. I'll get to her background story later and why Ari is so protective of her XD Eeeek! Anyone else think they're adorable together __? _

_So, if I'm such a horrible writer and you didn't catch on…_

_Fang is a vampire. Max is a werewolf. They are supposed to be archenemies; however, things are different because they actually had a past together before Max went through her first transformation. So, of course there will be room for Fax! It will just be excruciatingly angsty XD _


	2. A Change of Heart

Of Sun and Moon

_Wow, so I'm updating in under 24 hours because you guys were just so darn amazing with the reviews :D Enjoy! I'll edit later, I'm feelin' like a procrastinator again lol. It's a bit short, sorry D: But yeah..._

_Rating: Strong T for language, some sexual content (not really in this chap), and dark scenes_

* * *

><p>A Change of Heart<p>

"_Don't let me die alone." She cried, allowing tears to flow freely down her face. "Please, Fang."_

_And he now believed that this was the Max he knew…_

"Oh God," I choked out. In that instance, all my hatred for her flew out the window. If this I-don't-hate-Max-anymore phase was going to continue…I didn't know. But right now… she was dying…because _I _had _allowed_ it. The first thing I should've done was remove the stake from her shoulder. The stake was too close to her heart and if she tried removing it herself, she risked damaging the veins around her most vital organ and therefore, bleeding to death. Plus, it wasn't exactly an easy task to remove a wooden stake from your body. It required a lot of strength and one steady pull or else you would've been better off leaving the stake there until you died. It sure as hell beats bleeding to death if you ask me.

Her eyebrows knitted together in pain and her hazel-eyes came upon mine. For a moment, I just stared at her. Her face that was now wet with tears. Her pink lips trembling in fear. And lastly, the way her eyes still looked into mine like she knew me. Even after threatening to kill her. Calling her an animal. _Wanting her dead_.

I darted to her, with both my palms face down on the bed on either side of her head, my knees on either side of her hips. The only thing in between us was a thin white sheet that I had placed on her previously naked-form. My eyes turned blood-red again, the blue veins in my forehead popping up, and I exposed my fangs once again. "Don't you regret saving me now?" I snarled in her ear, masking my concern for her and replacing it with ferocity.

A little smile crossed her lips and she placed a hand behind my head, weakly bringing my face down closer to hers. "I could never regret saving you," she whispered. Her voice was confident, although it was barely a whisper. I was _sure_ she was telling the truth. She took a deep breath before saying, "Stay with me, please." Her eyes glistened with tears and filled with desperation.

She knew she was going to die. If she regretted saving me, now was the perfect time to say it. It wouldn't have mattered. She was going to die either way, but she didn't regret it. She didn't regret saving me.

Softening my face and retracting my fangs, I placed a hand on her face, watching as she looked away shyly. My other hand moved to where the stake was, my fingertips lightly touching the wood, still uncertain of what I should do. Then I remembered the first time I kissed her, the way that after we kissed I told her she was beautiful and she looked away shyly, her cheeks flushed a faint pink. If I let her die, I would never have the chance to see her cheeks turn pink again. I would never have the chance to kiss her again. I would never feel what I did for her again. I grasped the stake tightly in my hand and tore it out of her shoulder in one swift movement. She gave out a loud, shrill cry of pain, her face turning bright red (almost like a woman giving birth) before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Now, all I can do is wait.

~:*:~

Fred walked into the living room holding a cup of coffee. "Hey," she greeted Ari sweetly. "I was thinking you could use a little break." She sat down on the couch and handed him the cup of caffeine. Ari smiled gratefully, taking the cup in his hands, but set it down on the coffee table.

"I think you're right," he admitted, leaning in closer to her. "I do need a break."

She blushed, looking down at her lap, trying not to smile. "Ari, we can't. If mom sees us –"

"She's not coming back until tomorrow morning," he whispered, crawling on top of her until she was flat on her back. "We have the house all to ourselves."

Fred had lived with Ari's family for 3 years when the Martinez's took her in. Valencia Martinez considered Fred as her own daughter. She fit perfectly into the family; she had brown hair just like the rest of them, but deep-chocolate brown eyes like Valencia instead of the hazel ones that Max and Ari had. Max and Fred were best friends, each loving the other as a sister. But things were different with Ari. Yes, he loved Fred, but he didn't think of her as his sister. When she had first come to their house, she'd have nightmares about her life before the Martinez's, and Ari – his room being next to hers – heard her screaming in fear. One night he decided to go into her room and comfort her. He found her curled up in a corner crying and after that night he'd check up on her every evening. Since then, he'd been protective of her and in time he developed more than brotherly feelings for her.

Before Fred could argue, he already captured her lips in a kiss, and all thought completely disintegrated.

"Ari," someone called, breaking the two out of their trance. Ari hastily climbed off of Fred and helped her sit up as she smoothed her skirt with her hands. They were both smiling, Ari exhilarated by the thought of being caught and Fred flushed with embarrassment.

Dylan appeared with a serious expression on his face. "We're getting ready to search for Max."

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute." Ari stood up, grabbing the coffee off of the table and taking a sip of it, his eyes never leaving Fred's.

Dylan scowled, noting how he said '_we'_, "You can't bring Fred."

"That's not your decision," Ari quipped. "Besides, mom told me to care of her." He had meant to say watch her.

_I'm sure you were doing more than taking care of her, _Dylan thought irritated. "We're not stopping if she can't keep up. She's not one of us, Ari."

"Like I said, _I'll _take care of her."

~:*:~

Max bolted upright, breathing as though she were previously out of air. She squinted at the orange light in the small cabin and gasped in surprise when she saw Fang standing beside her bed. "Leave it to Fang to figure out an alternative way for a person to have a freaking heart attack," she said, clutching her chest through the white sheets.

Fang quietly handed her some fruit he had gathered in the forest, mostly consisting of berries. She took the berries and ate them appreciatively, watching Fang as he neared the window in deep thought since she was unconscious. "Aren't you supposed to burn if you step into sunlight?" She asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be hairy?" He countered.

She smiled, escaping Fang's notice since his back was to her. "So he talks."

Fang swiveled around, taking Max aback for a moment. She hadn't forgotten what he had done to her. But she also wasn't afraid of him. "Why'd you break it off, Max?" The girl's hazel-eyes widened. It was probably due to the abrupt question but _also _because he had called her by her name for the first time since he found out what she really was. "Was it really just because you didn't have feelings for me anymore? Or was there another reason?"

"I knew you were a vampire, remember? Look at what happened when you found out what I was," her voice quieted. "I didn't want you to hate me because I was a stupid werewolf." She paused. "I _still_ don't want you to hate me." Then, after a sigh, she added, "My mom and the Elders also wanted me to mate with Dylan."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen. "Mate? But you don't even like him!" He failed to keep his voice even, allowing her to see his shock and outrage.

"It's not like you like me anymore either," Max said quietly. "They said Dylan's DNA is the most compatible with mine and that our children will be strong and more immune to diseases, therefore, overtime, making our pack stronger." She glanced down at the fruit in her hands and quickly lost her appetite. "God, if only I had a choice." _I'd choose you._

Fang sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Max. "You do have a choice." _You can choose me._ Part of the reason why he had been so furious with her was because she had broken his heart and trust. Or so he thought. The day after Max broke things off with him, he saw Dylan kiss her on the cheek. Fang thought he had been betrayed – left for Dylan. But now that there was a reason for it, he couldn't be angry with her. Not _his _Max.

Max let out a small laugh filled with melancholy. "No, Fang. I don't have a choice. I can't do that to the pack. In a couple years, I'll be their leader."

"What about Ari? Why can't _he_ be their leader? Why can't _he _be forced to mate with someone? Why _you_?"

She smiled sadly. "Not everyone has the werewolf gene. It's especially rare in girls. Plus, the girls who_ do_ have the gene are probably more than a decade older than him. Even if there were girls his age that did have the gene, their DNA wouldn't be compatible. And, if that wasn't convincing enough, a Seer already destined me to be the pack's next leader…while I was still in my mom's belly."

"You hate him," Fang said bluntly. He himself didn't exactly like Dylan.

Max sat up, a knowing smirk on her face. "Are you…_jealous_?" Then, she glanced at her shoulder, smiling. She had a short attention span. "Hey you finally took out that huge splinter," she teased, "thanks."

Fang's face stayed deadpan but his eyes shined with a glimmer of hope. "Do you still have feelings for me, Max?"

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha a cliffy!<em>

_I had some reviewers saying they were confused. Write your question in your review and I'll try and help you out :)_

_Bye guys! Enjoy your summer vacation! _


	3. Clearly Ambiguous

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey guys! So I know this took me a while but I had to think a lot about Max's answer. It couldn't be a straight-out YES (although God knows I was thinking about it), so yeah…ENJOY! Although, this is kind of a filler chapter. It's super short..._

_Rating: Mild-T for language_

* * *

><p>Clearly Ambiguous<p>

_Why the hell isn't he worried,_ Dylan wondered. _His sister's been gone for almost a day and he's acting like it's no big deal._

Dylan turned around, a look of disgust on his face, as he watched Ari and Fred eating together. Though everyone else thought it was normal for Ari to be friendly to Fred because they were "siblings", Dylan thought otherwise. He knew that the looks Ari gave Fred were more than brotherly admiration –like the ones he gave Max – but of apparent infatuation. Dylan had known Ari since he was a boy and had even _admired _him. Before Fred, Ari was known for being cold and callous. And because of his inability to really connect with anyone, he was the most diligent alpha male. No funny games, just straight to business.

"Ari," Fred whispered, "we should go. Dylan's starting to get all jittery again."

The male stroked her cheek. "I told you not to worry, Fred. As long as I'm with you, Dylan can't hurt you."

"That's not what I meant, Ari. By the way he's pacing, Dylan's probably already wondering why you aren't freaking out that Max is gone," Fred explained. "Unlike you and me, he doesn't know that Nick is Fang. We know that Nick won't hurt her, but to Dylan and everyone else she's been taken by a vampire."

He stood up, realizing that Fred had a valid point. "We'll be heading out again in few minutes," Ari announced, immediately receiving the attention of all the pack members. "Get ready."

~:*:~

Crap.

Fang asked me if I still had feelings for him. _OF COURSE I STILL HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS FOR YOU! I TOOK A FUCKING STAKE FOR YOU, REMEMBER?_ That was along the lines of what I _wanted_ to yell in his face. But we both knew that eventually Dylan would find out that Fang was Nick and Nick was Fang – my ex-boyfriend and rival of Dylan. To be honest, I personally didn't think that it would make _that _much of a difference if Dylan did find out. They both hated each other already anyways.

Only this time…

Dylan had a motive to_ kill_ Fang.

And as much as I wanted to just say _YES DAMMIT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU_ and shower his face with wet, sloppy kisses, I knew that if I did… I'd be the most selfish person on the planet. Fang deserved to live. Even though he believed he could take care of himself, I fathomed it wouldn't be the case if he had a whole pack of werewolves hunting him down. Him being a vampire was reason enough for the pack to kill him. How much worse would his punishment be if they found out that he was my ex-boyfriend?

So I did what only _I _would do in this kind of situation…

"I…umm," I stopped to think a moment, "can I go…uh…get cleaned up?" I tried lessening the blow of rejecting his question by giving him the sweetest smile I could muster. Pathetic. That's what I was. No need to be screaming it in my face now.

Fang looked shocked. Like he didn't know how to answer to my lame response. I didn't blame him. I sure as hell wouldn't know how to either. He asked me if I liked him and I responded by saying that I needed to bath. I'm a smooth cat aren't I?

He scratched his head before saying, "Uh, sure, there's a waterfall around here somewhere."

~:*:~

Max looked about the unfamiliar terrain, wrapping her arms around her still-naked body. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of crisp air and listening to the fresh water gently slapping against rocks alongside the sound of cascading water.

She crouched down, slowly taking handfuls of water, and began cleaning herself, washing away the dried blood on her shoulder. The frigid liquid lessened the pain of her scorching body, but didn't give her the full relief she longed for. Since she became a werewolf, her internal temperature went from being 98.6 degrees to 107.3. A temperature a little above 100 degrees was enough to send a person to a hospital. Werewolves were forced to live with the perpetual burden of feeling feverish with no cure. As if the whole being-bound-to-the-moon thing wasn't bad enough.

Standing up, she combed her fingers through her long, wavy brown hair, sighing as she deliberated on how she was going to answer Fang. He definitely wasn't going to let the question go without an answer. The question she had tried so hard to avoid. If she told him that she thought about him everyday, she was sure he wouldn't let her leave him again. That he would try to be with her, even if his life was in danger each second he spent with her. If she told him she didn't feel anything and that she had somehow forgotten how her heart used to beat a little faster every time he was with her… then she would be lying. Both to Fang and herself.

After she had broken up with him, she had spent a great deal of time moping around in her room. If Fred hadn't been there, Max was almost positive that she would've starved to death. It hadn't been easy for her – breaking up with Fang – but she understood that it needed to be done. For his safety. That was what she kept telling herself… every single day until she finally believed she made the right decision.

But telling him that she didn't love him anymore, she _knew _that wasn't fair.

At that instant of realization, she felt someone's gaze upon her and turned her head to find herself looking at Fang. She thought that by catching him staring at her, he would look away embarrassed, but his intense gaze remained unrelenting and she actually ended up being the one to look away first. A blush formed on her cheeks, the thought of Fang looking at her without a thread of clothing to protect her from his eyes sending a shiver down her spine. To make matters worse, a gust of wind hit her back and Fang was suddenly behind her.

"You never answered my question," he breathed into her ear whilst his fingers grazed over where her wound had been on her shoulder. "And this time, a bath is out of your Book of Excuses."

She closed her eyes, her knees feeling weak in response to his touch. "Fang, I –"

"Max," Dylan called running to her.

Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly turned around, Fang nowhere in sight. "Turn around," Ari strictly commanded the other pack members, watching with care as Dylan removed his jacket and placed it around his sister.

"Are you hurt?" Dylan asked cupping Max's face in his hands. "Did it hurt you?"

Max cringed at how he used the word '_it _' to refer to Fang. "I love you," she whispered shakily, tears brimming in her eyes.

The declaration of love was meant for Fang. She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it had been building up and eating her insides out. She _needed _to hear it out loud so that someone else besides herself would know. And by doing it in this way, Max was also keeping _him_ safe because she knew _he_ was listening somewhere.

"I love you too, Max." Dylan replied, kissing her gently on the lips, trying to reassure her that everything was alright. Fred looked up at Ari with a concerned expression on her face. "Let's go home."

Fang watched them from a distance. Nothing had ever been clearer in his ears than the exchange of love between his lover and his enemy. A single tear silently hit the forest floor before he quickly whirled around and sped away...

* * *

><p><em>*cue the tears*<em>

_Anyone know what Max did?__ If anyone can figure it out, I'll give ya a virtual pat on the back and I'll mention your name in the next chapter if you get it right! :D_

_Poor Fang :'( I was crying for him in this chapter…_

_Ok, so about me not posting after the 40__th__ review…I'm really sorry, I really am. I just didn't know that you guys would respond so well. Hmm, well, to be honest with you guys, I'm making a lot of this stuff as I go. I have the basic idea of what I want, but not really a lot of the detail. So, for this story not to go downhill I may need some time to update. Can you give me like 2-5 days? _

_I'm gonna raise the bar a bit so that I can buy some time. Can we aim for 80 reviews? And I PROMISE that after the 80__th__ review I'll update. That should at least give me 2 days to write._

_I know this chapter was short but I thought that this was the perfect place to end the chapter. Remember, their love is forbidden so it __**has **to have that tension and angst__._

_Have a good day, guys!_


	4. Precious

Of Sun and Moon

**Aww crap! Sorry I forgot to add the names who guessed correctly :) Haha, my bad guys! Good job to: Wingz-and-a-Fez, kompletely-kaley, aberlasters, Serenaisbestezrq387, My Silver Wings18, wolfgurlwriter1725, , PurpleTea88, The Jade Empress, Great Hawk and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know it's said by like all authors, but reviews really inspire writers! Especially the nice, long ones that tell you what they like or even what they don't! Have a nice summer guys!**

_Rating: T for strong language_

* * *

><p>Precious<p>

"Max, what really happened that day you were with Nick?" Fred asked softly, her fingertips gently gliding over Max's white cotton bed sheets. She shrugged her shoulders a little and with a cherubic expression, she continued, finally having the guts to ask her sister what had happened. "It's just that…it's been almost a month and…I know you love Nick…and then all of a sudden you're telling _Dylan_ that you love him. Even though you're trying to protect Nick, you're forgetting that no one here knows what he is. To them, Nick and Fang are two completely different people – human and vampire. And Liam, the little boy that saw Nick take you, only saw him in his demon form. There have only been stories of Fang and his family but no one has actually _seen _them…not in their human form anyways."

Max looked up from her lap, "It can't stay a secret forever. They'll find out eventually, Fred. And when they do…they'll kill him."

"I think you're underestimating him," Fred whispered, placing a hand over her sister's. "He's an apprehensive guy, plus he's got his amulet to protect him. With it, he looks and smells like a human to the rest of the pack. He can see his reflection in the mirror, walk in daylight without burning, and most importantly…he can be with you, Max."

Max had taken those in account numerous times, but she had always come to the same conclusion. Fang would get hurt.

A tired sigh fell from Max's lips. "It wouldn't matter if I went back to Fang anyways. In a few months, I'll be going into my heat cycle and jumping anything with legs and a dick. And Mom and the Elders want those pair of legs to belong to Dylan. Honestly Fred, I think _that's _what I'm most afraid of…that _I'll _be the one that hurts Fang."

~:*:~

"Hey Maxie," cooed a voice, "wakey wakey."

Max had difficulty sleeping and when she got it – which was _extremely_ rare – she _abhorred, loathed, hated _being woken up from her precious sleep. She glared at the person when she saw who it was, but smiled to herself when she realized why he had come into her room. Next to her, Fred lie fast asleep, peacefully cuddled up in blankets. "Don't call me Maxie."

"Aw, come on Max, you let Fred call you Maxie all the time." He feigned a pout and a pained expression before walking over to the other side of the bed where Fred was asleep.

Max pulled herself into a sitting position, watching as Ari carefully picked Fred up in his arms bridal style. "That's because she's Fred and doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night for no reason." She squinted a little, rubbing her eyes warily. Ari kissed Fred's brown hair, narrowly escaping Max's notice. "Aw, was the big man not able to sleep without her to protect him from the monsters?" She teased.

"Go back to sleep," Ari answered smirking.

Max stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Why don't _you_ go back to your room and leave Fred and me to sleep in peace?"

"I'm just taking her back to her room," he replied innocently, heading towards the door.

The youngest of the three crossed her arms and narrowed her hazel-eyes scrutinizingly. "And then you're gonna end up snuggling with her, fall asleep, and not be able to wake up on time the next morning. So then _I _have to wake the two of you up before Mom comes into her room and catches you two sharing a bed."

"Goodniiiight, Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes at how he completely ignored what she had told him. "Night, Ari."

~:*:~

As soon as the sun rose, Max cracked an eye open, bolting upright and grumbling to herself. She swung her legs over the bed and raced to Fred's room. Opening the door with the least amount of sound she could make, she found her two siblings still lying in the bed, fast asleep. Sometime around the night, Ari had removed his shirt and had placed a tanned-muscular arm around the petite body of little Fred. They looked so tranquil that Max was hesitant to wake them up. However, that changed when she remembered what time it was and _why _she was up this early. She slapped Ari's arm that held the girl to his chest. "Wake up," she whisper-yelled through gritted teeth, directed only towards her brother. Max heard him mutter something under his breath, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "What do you mean get out?"

"Get out," he repeated growling, pissing his sister off even more.

Max crossed her arms defiantly. "I fucking wake up earlier than I have to so that you won't get in trouble and then you tell me – rudely, may I add – to get out?"

"You don't understand," he whined, his eyes still closed, his face buried in Fred's neck.

His voice was almost strained, like he was in some kind of agony. Max snorted when her eyes came into contact with the bulge in her brother's boxers. "Well that's what you fucking get when you rub yourself all over her like she's a goddamn pillow! Now get up before Mom catches you in here with _that_ showing," she hissed.

"But she smells so good and she's sooo comfy," he said, hugging Fred closer to his chest like a child would with a teddy bear.

"Get up or else neither of you will have time to take a shower and then Fred'll end up smelling like your freaking arousal!" Max whispered, her face turning red as she tried to refrain from yelling. Fred was older than Max by a year; however, her past had left her broken when she came to the Martinez household. It had played a major downplay on her social and communication skills that brought about teasing from her peers during her first year with the Martinez's. Max remembered a certain incident that had a boy in tears after a confrontation with her due to him calling Fred a "hick". To say that Max was protective of Fred was an understatement. And Ari probably had tenfold the protectiveness for Fred that Max had.

Ari groaned one last time before reluctantly pulling himself away from Fred and standing up. He really hated leaving her; it was like going to school on Mondays and having to haul yourself away from your nice, cozy bed. "Let her sleep a little longer. I'll go first… I'm gonna need a _cold_ shower anyways."

"Okay, ewww, Ari. Way to scar your sister for life," Max said, putting a disgusted look on her face.

"Grow up, Maxie. She's 18 and I'm 20, I think we're allowed to …"

Max's hands flew to her ears before she could hear her brother finish his sentence. "Get out now!"

~:*:~

Fang eyed the sleeping girl carefully.

He was having second thoughts about his plan. If he did this, he risked being hunted, not by one, but by _two _werewolves who happened to both be part of the main alpha family. And although he had saved the girl once before and acquired Ari's trust, he was positive that by doing this, the trust of that male would disappear like it had never even existed. That meant his identity could also be on the line and his chances of Max and him being together would go down the drain.

But he _needed _to talk to Max.

He needed to take this risk.

And this was the only way he knew he could get her to come talk to him. Even if she had the intention of killing him… at least he could see her again and possibly get a few words out to her.

He held his hand out, concentrating on the window, and watched it creak open under his gaze. He closed in on the sleeping girl, listening closely to her breathing pattern because he _knew _that she only needed to call out Ari's name a single time before he came barging in through the door…ready to kill. Carefully lifting the girl into his arms, he took out a piece of paper and left it on the girl's bed, then flew out of the window, holding the most precious thing to both Max and Ari close to his chest.

~:*:~

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Ari growled, crumpling the note up in his hands after he had read it. "What the hell has gotten into him?" Max had seen her brother angry before. Hell, she'd even seen him furious. But right now, he looked like he was about ready to kill someone. His face was dark and his eyes were cold, a lucid contrast to the warm eyes he reserved only for Fred.

"He won't hurt her," Max whispered weakly. Her voice sounded confident, but they both knew how unpredictable Fang could be. "He knows how much she means to me."

Ari narrowed his eyes at his sister, throwing daggers in her direction, hazel eyes clashing with hazel. "Maybe that's exactly _why _he took her. To get revenge for you breaking his little heart. But I swear to God, Max, if _anything _happens to Fred I'm going to hunt that bastard down myself and kill him with my bare hands."

And although Max was supposed to feel anger towards the man that had practically taken her sister hostage, she couldn't help feel concerned for Fang. Even if Fred was alright, there was a slim chance to none that Ari was going to let it go by easily. Fang had still _taken _her out of the safety and security of her own home. She just hoped that Fang hadn't done anything stupid…

The last thing she needed was for _another _person to hate Fang and want him dead…

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, so yeah. This chapter = total filler. I've been getting requests to do a prequel once I've finished this story and I had been thinking about that too, but does that mean you guys don't want to see flashbacks in this story? Because I love using flashbacks lol but I don't know if it'll spoil some stuff in the prequel, if I decide to make one.<em>

_If anyone was confused by the whole "heat cycle" thing, it basically means that Max's hormones are going to skyrocket and she'll have this urge to mate with someone. Like a cat! lol_

_Anywho…anyone think it was pretty idiotic for Fang to kidnap Fred? I think so…Ari is PO'ed_

_I mainly added a lot of Fred in this chapter because one, I LOVE Fred :D (Anyone else like Fred?c: ) And two, to show how important she is to Max and Ari (hence the title), this therefore will foreshadow a lot of ass kicking in the next chapter. _

_So, I open my email and it's flooding with reviews. You guys are just so freaking amazing that we surpassed 80 and I didn't even know it! I'm super sorry ): Forgive me? _

_Anyways, I'll update when we reach 115 :] __**But**__ I'll cheat and add Fax early in the story (next chapter) if we reach 125__…which is almost impossible to reach. So it's up to you guys to decide the fate of this story and how much Fax you're gonna get ; ) hehe. I don't mind either way is okay with me :))_

_K, have a great summer guys! _

_~Sam_


	5. Heated Desire

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey guys! Sam here :d Umm, let's see. Well, I exceeded the 125 I asked for by like 13 lol and I'm suuuuuper sorry for not updating. Haha, by the way, I'd like to thank __**Wingz-and-a-Fez**__ for reviewing like 8 times haha! It amused me how determined she was to get the Fax :D Also, to __**Saruhh77 **__for giving me a review that made me smile :] You're awesome and what you said really means a lot haha, but I'm not even a writer…I started a little before 2011 and…I'm more of a Science person than an English one hahaha. _

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Rating: F for Faxiness_

* * *

><p>Heated Desire<p>

_We need to talk. Meet me at the cave._

I clenched my jaw tightly, feeling as if I needed to punch a hole in something (preferably a wall). I reiterated the contents of Fang's note over and over again in my mind, trying to interpret his message, because although Fang was a man of few words, he sure did stupid things like this that spoke louder than words ever could. He _had_ to take Fred, my sweet older sister, the one that was traumatized when she was taken from her home 8 years ago. So what did he do? He took her from the safety and security of her _new_ home. Stupid bastard.

Of course, he couldn't kidnap _me_ because I'd whoop his ass, and I'd laugh if he tried kidnapping Ari. So it was Fred my favorite sibling that he targeted, who was also human and so _very _innocent. I was going to fucking kick his ass when I saw him.

But even though I was infuriated with him for kidnapping my Fred, I also couldn't help being more or less glad that I would have a chance to see him again. As awful and stupid as the whole kidnapping thing was, I knew deep down that he would never find it in himself to hurt her. And not just because he _knew _that Ari and I would both take turns killing him, but for the fact that he had a soft spot for her too. A lot of unlikely people did, including Ari.

However, I sure as hell was still going to do some major butt-kicking.

"You ready," Ari asked promptly, albeit not really caring for my answer. He was tense without Fred, because she'd always had a calming effect on him like she did on most people. When she was with him, it was like watching Ari when he was little. When our dad was still alive and he was the average playful little boy. Ari was 6 and I was 3 when our dad died – when Ari had changed. But with Fred, he was back to the old Ari I once knew, and somehow I'd kept a part of when my dad was still alive whenever I saw Ari so…happy.

I nodded briskly, intent on getting our Fred – and Ari's happiness – back.

~:*:~

"I'm really sorry about this kidnapping thing, Fred. I really wasn't thinking," Fang apologized quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Honestly, it's nothing personal. I just needed to see Max again."

They were walking through the cave, Fred with her arms behind her back, brushing away little pebbles with her feet as she walked past them. "Nick, I told you it was okay. For goodness sake, you had _food_ for me when I woke up," she said with a smirk on her face, "you're not that scary, contrary to what you may think. Besides, I missed seeing my favorite vampire man. And I'm sure Max wants to see you too, although she'll never admit it. I'm sick seeing her brooding in her room all the time."

A small smile passed his lips. He'd always liked Fred. She was quiet like him but there was something about her that made you feel like a kid again. And no matter what, she'd never judge you. "Ari's still going to kill me. Favorite vampire man or not."

"He has no reason to kill you. It's not like you hurt me."

"I kidnapped his girlfriend," Fang replied, an eyebrow raised. "I think he has enough reason to kill me."

The girl shook her head sadly. "I'm technically _not_ his girlfriend. No one knows about us besides you and Max."

"That has nothing to do with how he feels about you, Fred. Secret or not, the love is still there. And if he ever hurts you," Fang said seriously, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her to his chest, "your vampire man just might have to beat him up."

Fred chuckled, slowly moving out of Fang's embrace. "Well, I hope that day never comes. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," she teased, poking his chest with her index finger, unknowingly walking right into a spring.

~:*:~

Two wolves raced through the dense forest, snow shooting in the air at their wake as they zigzagged their way through trees.

The larger of the two had a deep cocoa brown coat with overtones of a light coffee color whilst the other wolf was pure white, both with piercing gold-eyes.

They stopped near the cave, changing back into their human forms before continuing further.

The female collapsed to her knees due to the lack of experience she had in her wolf embodiment. Her body convulsed, not from the blistering cold climate, but from the exhaustion that wracked through her body. Clothes were haphazardly dropped in front of her and although she felt light-headed, barely able to catch her breath, she pushed herself up.

Her brother dressed in a pair of loose-fitting denim jeans that hung low on his hips, somehow accentuating his well-built frame. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt as his body temperature was enough to keep him warm. "Max," he called, his patience dwindling.

Fully clothed, she joined her brother as he approached the cave, dismissing the rustling she'd heard by the trees.

They scaled the pile of rocks, making their way inside the cavern. When they reached the center of the cave, in front of the spring, Fang was seen hovering over Fred. Ari immediately took action, his right hand fisting as he clenched his teeth, narrowing his hazel orbs at the other man.

Fang crumpled to the ground near where Fred was sitting against the wall. His face scraped against the rocky cave floor, his body being crushed by an invisible force.

The vampire tightened his jaw, concentrating on one hand movement. He waved his hand in a simple 'shooing' gesture, but it was enough to send Ari flying into the nearest wall, sharp rocks digging into his back.

Fang got up on his feet, Max eyeing his bare chest with muscles that rippled with his every movement.

Ari advanced on the vampire, about to lunge at him before hearing Fred. "No," she yelled sternly. The werewolf stopped in his tracks, his ears picking up the sound of his partner's voice, and made his way to Fred instead – relieved that she was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered softly, wrapping himself around her wet, shivering body in an attempt to warm her up.

She shook her head against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I fell into the spring and he leaped in after me," she explained. "He didn't hurt me. Nick wouldn't hurt anyone."

Max knelt down beside them, giving her brown coat to Ari, and one of her warm hands reaching out to touch Fred's face. "You sure you're okay?"

Her older sister smiled, "Two handsome men without shirts on, the only thing I'm worried about is that I might've drowned in that spring."

"She's fine," Max told Ari rolling her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

~:*:~

"What the _hell _were you thinking? Why the fuck would you even _think_ of kidnapping Fred?"

Fang stayed quiet, allowing the woman walking beside him to fume. He knew that interrupting her now would do him no good. He watched her from the corner of his eye, and even then he noticed how overworked she looked. She had become a little thinner and he wondered if she was eating right. Her eyes that were once constantly blazing with passion were now weary and burned out. But yet, she still managed to take his breath away with her beauty.

Her slightly wavy hair that used to be around mid-back, was now cut short an inch or two below her shoulder. And Fang grew a sudden urge to run his hands through what he knew would feel like silk.

"Damn it, Fang! Are you even listening?" Max threw her hands in the air, an exasperated expression on her face. God knows she wanted to look annoyed, but ended up ogling Fang's chiseled chest, due to him being almost a foot taller than her. "Can't you put a damn shirt on?"

_Her temper hasn't changed at all,_ he thought smirking. "What's the matter, Max? Can't concentrate?"

She threw him a dirty look, strands of her light brown hair being blown on her face by the wind, her fiery hazel eyes narrowing at Fang. "Shut up, you didn't kidnap my sister to nag about my attention span, because if you did…I'd like to go now," and with that, she turned on her heel.

But before she could walk away, _leave him _again; Fang had grabbed her hands, their feet shuffling in the snow, fingers entwined as he pushed her against the nearest tree. He brought up both of her hands above her head with one of his own, his body melding into Max's as he brought his face down to hers.

Max's cheeks were flushed pink, both from the bitter wind and from need. She bit her bottom lip in order to hold back a moan as his lower body rubbed against hers. She felt like she was burning and the only thing that would be able to extinguish the fire was _Fang_. "Don't run away from me," he breathed huskily, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. "I won't let you. Not this time."

"Who says I'm running," she challenged quietly.

Max was it for him. She was his forever.

And Fang wasn't going to let her go.

She almost yelped when she felt his tongue on her neck, her eyes involuntarily rolling to the back of her head. She breathed in deeply, her mind quickly being fogged with desire_. _His nose glided over the sensitive skin of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of cherries and cream. Her knees buckling as he peppered small kisses from her collar bone up to her jaw line.

He slowly let go of his hold on her hands, allowing them to heedlessly drop at her sides, and slid an arm around her waist, steadying her before slowly raising his head up again. His eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as he whispered, "Kiss me."

* * *

><p><em>And <em>_**BAM**__ another cliffy!_

_I know I know. I make you freakin' wait ages for a chapter and I end you at a cliffy. I was going to end it at a reeeeaaaallly sweet part, but a friend brought it up to me that leaving it here might intrigue you more :d lol and I know how hard this is for you, but I've already written 1/3 of the next chapter because it was supposed to be part of this one :]_

_**Anyways…take a vote:**_

_**KISS DAMMIT KISS!**_

_**No kiss, too early**_

_**Eh, I don't care**_

_If I can get __**155**__ I'll update :] _

_**EDIT: If I can get over 185 (orginally 175) (**__** holy shiz that's a leap, I know…that's the point) then I shall add the kiss :D. This change is because of a certain person...nomnomkitty you know who you are haha. She decided to review like a billion time so...sorry guys**_

_Fang and Fred have a brother/sister relationship, anyone think it was cute? C: __**OH! And this was my first action scene thingy I've ever written, the part where Ari and Fang fight, did I do okay? I'd like to hear from you guys :d **__AND yes they have special powers :p I couldn't help it lol_

_Oh, and __**Wingz-and-a-Fez**__ please don't review multiple times lol. If you do…at least use a different penname :p_

_Oh! Check out __**desperatelyobvious**__she's so kick-ass lol I love her :d We have EVERYTHING in common (mostly) and it's cool and a little frustrating at the same time. Please please please check her out, I will be starting a new story with her soon (until we finish 5 chaps) and yeah, so CHECK HER OUT for me? *puppy pout* _

_Have an awesome summer guys! Love you all! _

_~Sam_


	6. Reason

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey guys! Here's another update. Prepare your stomach a little :d Haha. Enjoy! And thanks to all that reviewed last chapter! This longer chapter and kiss is dedicated to __**PurpleTea88**__ for helping me :) …that sounded weird…so never mind lol_

_Rating: T for language and violence_

* * *

><p>Reason<p>

_Previously…_

"_Then kiss me," he said huskily, his pupils dilating._

They say compulsion affects even the strong willed.

That it's the most powerful weapon that a vampire has against its enemies. The ability to control their thoughts and actions – ones that could harm or even _kill_. It's said to be evil and only used to cause calamity. But as Fang stood in front of Max and compelled her into kissing him, he was not _commanding_ her. . .

He was pleading her.

The werewolf lost herself in the vampire's onyx orbs. The wind around them had ceased and all sound had silenced. As if the entire world had come to a halt and they were the only two in the world at that moment. And that's how they felt – like they were the only two beings in the world. Minds racing, breaths quickening, and a heart pounding.

She bit her bottom lip nervously and scanned the terrain as if she were looking for any unwanted onlookers. Slowly getting up on her tiptoes, she placed her hands on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss with a hint of awkwardness, because the last time they'd kissed had been so long ago. Her eyes closed as she let her guard down, losing herself in her true lover. Quiet tears sliding down her cheeks because she believed that this would be the last time she would be able to feel him. _To know his love. _

Fang reveled in her touch, the feeling of her warm hands on his cold chest, her soft lips against his. He missed the way he could simply place an arm around her with no questions asked. He regretted the hurtful words he had said to her and would take them back in a heartbeat. But most of all, _he regretted never saying the three words that she always asked for. _

"Max!" Ari growled furiously.

Max's eyes shot open and she did the first thing that came to mind . . .

She shoved Fang away from her.

Fred gripped Ari's arm, trying to prevent him from lunging at Fang again. The male werewolf bared his teeth, unsure of what to make of the situation. Was Fang hurting his baby sister? Did he try to force himself on her? Frantic thoughts ran through his head, his temperature skyrocketing, his pulse quickening. Then he was lunging at Fang again, but this time as a wolf and much more dangerous.

Max and Fred exchanged worried glances before rushing towards the males, each handling their own man.

"Ari, stop it!" Max yelled, making her way towards her brother. She looked back and saw Fred standing in front of Fang, an arm held out protectively to keep him from attacking Ari. The wolf snarled at his sister, continuing his advance on the other male. "Don't Ari," she warned sternly.

The wolf made his way around his sister, pouncing at the vampire. But Fang had sped away and when Ari landed, his left paw crushed something, and an ear-shattering scream reverberated through the forest.

~:*:~

"How did this happen?" Valencia inquired.

Ari glanced at Fred over his mother's shoulder. She was getting bandaged up by the medics, her face scrunched up in pain, but she wasn't the type to complain and feel sorry for herself. "Max and I were just fooling around in the snow with her, and I guess it got out of hand."

"You guess?" she hissed. "Your sister has a broken bone because of your 'fooling around'! _She's human, Ari; don't forget that._ You can't be fooling around with her especially when you're in your wolf form. Fred got lucky this time that it was only a broken bone…but you could have killed her, Ari. You could've killed your sister."

Max pursed her lips, placing a hand on Ari's shoulder when their mom left. "She'll be fine," she reassured, squeezing his shoulder. "It'll heal in a couple of weeks."

"Mom's right, she could've died. What if my paw didn't land on her arm? What if it was on her chest or her spine? Max," he whispered lowering his head, "I could've killed Fred."

For the past 3 years that Fred had lived with them, not once had either Max or Ari hurt their sister. And Ari hurting Fred surfaced his fears that he'd subconsciously been denying. The fears of injuring or attacking her – there was no difference between the two if they both ended the same way. With Fred getting hurt because of _him_.

"You didn't mean to, Ari. You know that and she knows that," Max comforted. "It wasn't your fault." Sudden realization came crashing down on Ari at her words.

He looked at his sister, a frown on his face. "Does it have to be my fault for her to get hurt?"

~:*:~

"What the hell happened to you?"

I groaned. The last thing I needed was to see _her _today. "It doesn't concern you, Lissa." She had a habit of picking bad moments to talk to me, almost as if it was intentional. Not a surprise though. Lissa took pleasure in other people's agony.

"Well that's rude," she scoffed, flipping her fiery red hair, her green eyes narrowing at me. "What got in your pants today? Or better yet, who _didn't_?" I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a bottle of alcohol, and whipped it at her. She quickly took a step to her left and let it shatter against the wall. She raised her hands in surrender, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Fine, you're not in the mood to talk. I get it. No need to go Mr. Insane on me," she laughed, leaving the room.

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. When I'd left, I heard Fred scream. Ari must've accidentally attacked her instead of me, and I shouldn't have freaking left her there. But how the hell was I supposed to know that he was _actually _going to attack me? Was he that angry that Max and I kissed? I mean, sure, the guy had anger issues twice as worse than Max's, but even _I _can't believe that he'd attack. He's probably making plans to kill me right now. Especially if Fred got hurt…

Oh shit. Fred. God, I hope she's okay. She didn't deserve to get hurt.

And Max…

Fuck, Max is going to kill me too.

I wanted to know what was going through her head when she pushed me away. I know it was wrong to compel her to kiss me, but you don't understand the _need _to have the one you love just…touch you. To let me know that she wasn't completely gone. I hadn't seen her for almost a month and I'd practically driven myself insane just thinking about her. Wondering if she thought about me too or if Dylan was screwing her so hard that she couldn't think about anyone but _him_. I shuddered at the thought. Max and Dylan…

But then a thought came to me. If I compelled Max, then how was she able to push me away? Why'd she react so fast to Ari calling her? It shouldn't have broken that easily. It's like she completely snapped out of the compulsion…but that's impossible.

And she tried to protect me again. Even though I was very well capable of doing that myself. It was almost like the day she took the stake for me. I finally cornered a werewolf and she ended up being my ex-girlfriend. How fantastic can life get? Then a freakin' stake came out of nowhere and Max leaped in front of me. She reverted back into her human form after the blow and for a moment…I just _stared. _One, because the werewolf that I had planned on killing was my Ex. Two, because she was _naked_. And I know it sounds perverted and all… but it was Max. I loved her. And three, because I didn't know what to do. Take her and run or just…leave her there. Let her be taken by whoever it was that wanted to kill me (probably some vampires trying to stake out more territory).

To be honest, I was going to leave her. She did dump me for Dylan and told me that she didn't love me. But then my conscience went against me and I began to ask myself questions. Why did she take the stake for me? If she didn't care for me anymore, why would she risk _dying _to save me? It doesn't matter…she wasn't _my_ Max anymore.

She's a werewolf – my sworn mortal enemy. But before that, _she was the woman I loved_…

I understand it now. I get why she's avoiding me. Why she's pushing me away.

She's trying to protect me.

Because she loves me…

~:*:~

I smiled at Fred as she read one of her books on the couch, her eyes quickly skimming over the page. I was amused that even after having a bone in her body broken she still found the energy to read. She was an avid reader that girl of ours. And she remembered everything she read as well. She could even quote things…which I found scary sometimes.

She looked up from her book, a small smile on her face. "Maxie," she said nonchalantly, "can you tell me again why you kissed Nick today?" That's odd. Fred had photographic memory and she couldn't remember a simple statement I had made earlier that _same _day? The medics didn't say anything about a concussion…

"I told you, Fred. He compelled me," I lied, my voice falling flat at the last part.

Her smile had now turned into a grin, and I knew I was in trouble. "Werewolves can't be compelled by vampires, Max."

My mouth fell open. "O-oh," I stuttered, "I didn't know that. Where'd you hear that from?"

"Yeah, whatever, baby sis," she chuckled softly, "and I read it in this book." Remind me to burn her books one day. "Soo how was it?" she asked curiously, her head cocking to the side. We both knew that it wasn't something to get excited about. But we were girls, and sisters too, it's inevitable that we didn't talk about boys. Even boys who we may never see again…

I pressed my fingertips to my lips where _his _kiss was still lingering. Still with me. "Perfect," I breathed.

"Well," Fred urged, "I need more than _one _adjective."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, and was about to continue when the doorbell rang…

Would you look at that? Saved by the bell. I could've sworn that there was an old TV show named that.

I opened the door, but there was no one in sight, everyone was inside at this time already. I lowered my gaze and saw a black trash bag lying on top of our 'Welcome' mat. Everything in my body was telling me not to open it. There was a slight odor coming from the bag and I knew that whatever was in it couldn't be pretty. But curiosity killed the cat. Let's see it try and kill a werewolf…

Bracing myself, I took a deep breath, the rancid odor filling my nose. And then I bent down and began untying the knot.

"Oh my God," I shrieked, stumbling away from the trash bag. I could hear Fred's footsteps approaching me, and I told her to stay where she was. She didn't need to see this.

It was a body of a little boy with dirty blonde hair. And it was chopped into pieces, each limb torn apart from the torso. Instantly, I could smell the blood, his flesh, and suddenly I felt dizzy. The head looked like it was gruesomely ripped away from its body, veins and tissue falling from the neck, but I could still see it...

There was a bite mark on the side of his neck.

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffy! I'm on a roll, baby! haha<em>

_Thanks to __**My Silver Wings18 **__for giving me the name Riot. I will be introducing him sometime later :) And NO, he is not the little boy in the trash bag lol._

_Okay, so…we have a few things to go over. Fred…aww she got hurt. Now Ari thinks he can't be with her :C Do not worry, that's not all that's to come *laughs evilly*. Fang…aww he FINALLY realized why Max has been pushing him away. FINALLY. Max…aww she kissed Fang on her own accord. She wasn't compelled :) If anyone doesn't know what being compelled means…you need to watch more vampire movies :D_

_If anyone can guess who the little boy is…you will receive a cookie! :D whooo_

_So…I'll update in 2 weeks if I get **240.** I'll update this week if I get **253**. I'm pretty busy but if I get a really good response then why not :) Oh, and that kiss was just a tease. I know :) haha. But don't worry! There's A LOT of room for A LOT of kissing later XD_

_Check out __**desperatelyobvious**__ because she's just so darn awesome and I'm writing a new story with her! And __**PurpleTea88 **__you better check your PM again! b: hehe DO IT NOW! :) And have a good summer guys!_


	7. Better Late Than Never

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey dudes! __**PLEASE READ A/N at the bottom :D **__This chapter SUCKS lol. I couldn't really think of anything to do until the last minute and then I spent 2 freakin' hours sitting in bed at like 2 a.m. with my laptop trying to come up with a decent chapter *sigh*. That's like, the LONGEST I've ever spent on a story…except for the new one I'm starting with __**desperatelyobvious**__, but…you get the point lol. _

**_SONG CHOICE: "Breathe Again" by Sara Bareilles. NEAR THE END, WHERE I PUT SOME LYRICS, LISTEN TO THE SONG! REALLY SETS THE MOOD :F DO IT! AND THEN TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND FELT LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO CRY X'D Here's the link: _**

**_youtube(dot)com/watch?v=lOwvpRZKR4I _**

_Rating: Yuck for mild Mylan, Yay for major Fax (: haha, rating is a strong T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Max Ride series nor the song by Sarah Bareilles...although one can dream..._

* * *

><p>Better Late than Never<p>

I grimaced, taking a seat on the couch, and feeling slightly nauseous by what I'd just seen. I was a tough girl, but for Pete's sake, it was a severed, _disemboweled_ body of a little boy that I had looked at. It made me sick to even think that someone would do that to a person, much less a little boy. But I guess that's why Mom and Ari had tried to keep this away from me until now. Until I _had_ to know what was going on.

"You okay?" Ari asked, handing me a white teacup.

Smiling softly, I nodded and took the cup in my hands. "I wonder how Fred's holding up," I joked, glancing at her as she scribbled down notes with an intent look on her face. She was on the investigation "team" – as in her and two other people – trying to determine the identity of the victim while Mom and the Elders discussed the situation in another part of our house. The boy's face had been scratched off, his eyes pulled away from their sockets, his teeth yanked out of his gums, his mouth bleeding…_oh God_. That left him virtually impossible to identify.

Fred had a lot of quirks, but I'm pretty sure that having _interest _in gutted bodies topped all of her little oddities.

I stood up, placing the cup back down on the coffee table, and decided to test my stomach and see how things were coming along. Both the thought and my newly found audacity diminished when I saw Fred lift up one of the severed hands. I felt bile rise in my throat and I ran to the kitchen sink, closing my eyes as I passed their worktable. Gulping for air, my head bent over the sink, I felt arms snake around my waist and lips pressed against my neck.

"How're you feeling?"

Turning my head around, I gave _him _the best smile I could muster. The last thing I needed was for him toplay doctor_. _"I'm fine, Dylan." I lied. I was on the verge of throwing up my dinner.

One of his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and I closed my eyes, biting by bottom lip as I felt him grasp my stomach. "You look exhausted," he breathed into my ear. His warm breath managed to make my knees weak. He'd been doing this lately, _touching_ me, and I responded. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't actually _me _that was responding, it was my body. Everyday I felt the need to feel his caress building. And I didn't know if it was because of my teenage girl hormones or because of my _werewolf-_teenage-girl hormones. I'm hoping it was the latter. But everyday, along with my growing feelings for Dylan, I longed to feel someone_ else's_ caress. I wanted Fang.

The doorbell sounded and my eyes shot open. Saved by the bell. For the second time today.

I placed my hand on Dylan's arm and he slowly removed his hand from under my shirt, and as much as I didn't want to open the door and see _another _trash bag, I deemed it better than having to deal with Dylan.

Opening the door, I realized that I would've _much_ rather dealt with him…

~:*:~

While Max and Ari had gone off to the cave to retrieve their sister earlier that day, a man that was a past member of their community had returned. He'd gone to the South – where another pride of werewolves resided – two and a half years ago, to live with his uncle. However, Valencia was told that his uncle passed away a few weeks ago and that there were too many reminders of his late relative there. Valencia welcomed him into the pack with open arms, even allowing him to stay at their house for a few days until he found another family to live with.

Someone snuck their way behind Fred as she stared down into a microscope. "Hey there Win, remember me?" It was the man that would be staying in her home for the next couple of days.

Fred jumped, unaccustomed to people other than her family touching her. She turned around and her face explicitly reflected shock. "I-I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me, Pierce." She moved away from the table but the man swiftly pursued her.

"C'mon Win, don't tell me that you've still got hard feelings. We were just kids."

She scrunched her face up in a disbelieving manner before suddenly whirling around, her index finger poking into his chest as he met her with an abrupt force. "I do _not_ have hard feelings," she said matter-of-factly. "I just…don't like you very much."

The cute-childish way she'd said the last part had him grinning smugly. He closed in on her like a predator would with wounded prey and she responded by backing away timidly, her eyes avoiding his gaze. She turned her head back. They were inches away from bumping into the worktable and possibly knocking the boy's decapitated head to the ground.

"Prove it then, Win. Give big ol' Pierce a hug," he said in faux cheer, extending his arms out. "No jokes this time. I promise."

Her bright-brown eyes gleamed with what looked to be hope. She sighed, giving in, and awkwardly walked headfirst into his embrace. Pierce ran his hand through her brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun, and she drew away slightly so she could look at the man's face again.

He'd aged for the better that was for sure. When she'd last seen him, he was at the ripe age of 15 but now he was a _man_ of 18. His jaw line was perfectly chiseled, his face completely symmetrical, and his green eyes sparkling with that glint of mischief. Plus, he had _muscles_.

"By the way, Win, what happened to that cute little Southern accent you had?" he teased. She looked at him with a hurt expression, flashes of him ridiculing her until she was in tears racing through her mind. With her good hand on his chest, she pushed herself away from him. He frowned. "I was just joking. You know, back then, I'd never admit it, but your accent was pretty cute."

She started walking away, but then turned back around and said, "I still remember what you did, Pierce. And _don't _call me 'Win'!"

In her wake, she left a captivated blonde-haired male with a smirk on his face. Intrigued by how much the girl he used to poke fun at changed.

~:*:~

_"All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
>Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns<em>

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
>Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something<br>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
>I'll breathe again" ~Sarah B.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, pushing me back. My suspicions grew as she closed the door behind her.

She looked pale again, kind of sick. And then my eyes traveled down to where her hand was clutching her stomach. Was she okay? "We need to talk," I said earnestly.

"And what if I don't want to talk?" she snapped, crossing her arms in defiance. "Remember, you kidnapped my sister. Now she has a broken arm."

For once, couldn't she just do something without difficulty?

But it wasn't her game anymore. I knew what she doing now. "First of all, I never hurt Fred. Kidnap yes, but hurt? Never. You know that. And if you don't want to talk then I'll just go inside and show everyone that I'm a vampire," I tested. Hopefully, my suspicions were right. "That way, youcan get what _you _want and we'll never be able to see each other again. Or better yet, they'll _kill_ me."

The heartbreak showed in her eyes and she knew that _I _knew. She ran a hand through her hair and she looked like she was about to cry, her chin wrinkling, lips trembling. "Don't, Fang. _Please_. If you love me, then let me go. It's not safe for you." She cried at the last part, walking into my arms that instinctively opened up for her. "Please, Fang."

"I can take care of myself, Max."

She shook her head sadly. "Okay, let's say you _can _keep yourself alive. What about Dylan? I'm supposed to mate with him in a few months and I already feel the _need _to be with him. What are you going to do then?" Her words hit me like falling bricks. She was feeling the _need_ to be with him? The thought of another man touching her body, _pleasuring _her, repulsed me. "What are you going to do when he impregnates me? I'd never do anything to hurt my child, Fang. Even if it's _not _yours," she whispered. "You know that."

"The moment you breed with him, Max, I'll make sure that you _never _see me again."

I was so angry then. I didn't even stop to think about how she was feeling about this. It was coming off like she wanted to be with Dylan and not me. "You just _try_ getting yourself killed, Fang." Her voice was quiet, but firmly held its intensity. "_I won't be following too far behind_." Her statement was so powerful, so _endearing, _that my unspoken love for her doubled.

"He killed my brother," I spat. "He took him away from me and I'm not going to lose you too." I cupped the back of Max's neck and let her bury her face further into my chest.

I felt her frown against me. "But because of him we wouldn't have met," she reminded. If my brother hadn't been killed than I wouldn't have gone into their village in the first place, searching for the man that stole my brother's life.

My chance encounter with Max 4 years ago was due to my brother's death and my enemy – her future mate-to-be. And as twisted as it was, Dylan was the reason why I found Max. But he was also going to be the reason why I would lose her…

She was too important to take away from the tribe. They'd have the entire forest searching for her, day and night until they found their future leader. I'd thought about it before – taking her and running away so that we could live together. But Max wouldn't abandon her village. Her pack. Her _family_. She loved them too much to just cut loose from the ones who tried so hard to protect her. I would be asking too much of her that way.

Thankfully, I wasn't an immortal vampire. Unlike the first generation, including my parents, I _aged_. I was _actually _really only 17 years old. So if I let Max go, at least the pain wouldn't be with me for eternity. Just until I died. But I wasn't _going _to let her go. I would fight for her. Fight for my right to be with her. Because there was no way in hell was I going to let her conceive Dylan's child.

But then a thought came to me. What if she reciprocated Dylan's feelings? What if she loved him back?

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, bringing up her face to look at mine. I felt guilty again. I was compelling her. But I _needed _to know. "Max," I whispered, my eyes boring into hers, "if you love Dylan, _I'll let you go_… but you mustn't lie. Do you love him?"

Her answer seemed to have taken longer than it should have, but unfortunately, it eventually came. "I _do_."

At those words my world crashed around me. She cared for me. That would explain why she was still trying to protect me, but maybe her love changed when I had left her for so long? Dylan had been there for her and I hadn't. What if her love for Dylan had subconsciously grown while I was gone? What if they had already started the _mating_ agenda? Or what if her love for me had been lost ever since she realized that we couldn't be together?

It didn't matter anymore.

She said that she loved _him_.

I couldn't let her go if she felt that she was being forced into being with him. But if she really did love him, then what right did I have to stand in their way? And as much as it hurt me, I would give her what she wanted, but couldn't tell me. That she wanted Dylan and not me.

I bent my head down, inhaling her sweet scent for the final time, feeling her velvety soft skin with the base of my thumb as it stroked her cheek. I let out a tiny smile as her wide eyes searched mine, her heart thundering in her chest and in my ears. Tilting her chin up slowly, taking a brief moment to look once more at her beautiful face, I pressed my lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapping around my neck, one of her hands fisting in my hair, tugging a little as I pulled her up closer to my lips…holding her tightly before I would have to let her go. And then I said the most honest words I would ever say in my entire life. The ones that I wish I'd said sooner to her. But you know what they say… better late than never.

"I'll always love you, Max Martinez. But you must _forget _me," I instructed, my eyes welling with the tears of my anguish as I continued to kiss the woman I loved more than the world we lived in. And then I compelled her for a final time. "_Forget me, Max."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Le gasp!<strong>__*** I dunno know if you were holding your breath…I was :p Ha, Max isn't really being compelled and he just told her that he loved her :O Epilogue is the next chapter…**_

_**joke. **_

_**I worked my butt off (a total of 2 hours) on this chapter to include plenty of Fax (without making you beg!) and a non-cliffhanger too. If you don't review I swear to God, I'll make Dylan and Max mate! I'M SERIOUS. In the next freakin' chapter, too! I'm not afraid to do it! :P You just try me lol! XP haha, I hope I've scared you into reviewing now ;) So…please review :p **__Have a good summer guys! I love you all!__** And I've decided that I'll be REPLYING to reviews again!**_

_**Can we please aim for 303? :D Pweeease? Because I LOVE the number 3 XD Also, please check my other story "Welcoming the Heartache".**_

_Oh! On a final note, my story with __**desperatelyobvious**__ will be posted soon-ish.__** Please go subscribe to our combined account, "rememberingtoforget". **__It's an inside joke between us and yeah…please go subscribe__**! Can we at least get 5 story alerts? The account is in my favorites in my profile. Pleeeeaase subscribe? I'll love you forever :D **_

_***AND HEY, HOW 'BOUT THIS? IF WE GET MORE THAN 13 AUTHOR ALERTS/FAVORITES/SUBS then I WON'T MAKE MAX AND DYLAN MATE XD**__*** It HAS to be on the account of "rememberingtoforget" though…don't forget lol**__. Don't you want to be one of the 13 good people that save Max from mating with Dylan? Your username will be mentioned in the next chapter and you'll be considered a hero to future readers :D haha_

_SAVE MAX FROM DOING THE NASTY WITH DYLAN! REVIEW!_

_Bye! _


	8. Once and Again

Of Sun and Moon

**Hey guys, so I wrote the chapter, fell in love with it, but then erased it completely because it lacked…power. I really wanted to get you guys to feel something in this chapter, so I re-wrote the chapter from scratch. I think I deserve a pat on the back…and a cookie…and reviews? (:**

By the way…

_:O Your reviews and your Author Alerts to my combined account with __**desperatelyobvious **__made me really happy. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter: _**Kiwi, moncheri9, PurpleTea88, like im gonna tell u my name, FANGirlforFANG, CeCeOhSoCute, (especially to her because she says her awesome username rarely gets mentioned because it's too long XP), 20 Toes, XxDDxX, MPHknows, xXRubberDuckyxX, goldensunflowers, AlyNova (who introduced me to mango peach tofu), Bacon lover 2000, It's Fnicking Awesomeness, Avian-American Gurl, thenomnomkitty (KISS DAMMIT KISS! Haha), Fffffffaaaaaaannnngggg, Sierra156, MckennA, storyteller1425, ObsessiveReader1223, Pop Tart, ixdookiie, bookie101, (no name), Gurmun, Someone, Xx-Fangalicious-xX, teeheeXD, Beeni, Serenaisbestezrq387, NargleWatch, RiCkId, aleeyX3, desperatelyobvious (who is kick-ass), G, JealousMindsThinkAlike, xXTsuki-TenshiXx, boxtoplad999, (no name #2), rocketdog791, Smileykiley, xXWishingForWingsxX, Wingz-and-a-Fez, emowing333, xXjazixX, doggydog2, a.k.a. CAPTAIN sarcasm, xAlternativexMusicxGirlx, Beauty'sInTheEye, and Anonymous! **_YOU GUYS…I CAN'T START TO EXPLAIN HOW AWESOME YOU ARE :D_

_**~: **__**HEROES **__that prevented Max from mating with Dylan_**: PurpleTea88, CeCeOhSoCute, , ooo-look-shiny, Skyler.125, goldensunflowers, Flare-The-Wolf, storyteller1425, ObsessiveReader1223, VivaLaKatee, bookie101, Serenaisbestzrq387, desperately obvious, Iced-Tea-XD, MPHknows, JealousMindsThinkAlike, Sierra156, xXTsuki-TenshiXx, AlyNova, 20 Toes, boxtoplad999, and RiCkId :~ **

_Thanks for putting "__**rememberingtoforget**__" on Author Alert!__**This chapter is dedicated to you guys listed above! XD And to my awesomesauce twin, desperatelyobvious, who's so patient with me though I've been slacking on our story called "Unbeknownst", so keep a lookout! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the MR characters or the song "**By Your Side**" by Tenth Avenue North_

_Rating: __**F for Fax ^.^**__ … this chapter is a bit mature for some of my readers… please do not read if you are under 12… aw, what the heck, it's nothing you wouldn't see on TV these days. Psh._

* * *

><p><em>They swallowed the grave on that night<em>

_When I drank the world's sin_

_So I could carry you in_

_And give you life_

_I want to give you life…_

_~ By Your Side_

* * *

><p>Once and Again<p>

Previously…

"_I'll always love you Max Martinez. But you must forget me…"_

~:*:~

_Near a waterfall, a boy held himself above a girl, his neck bent as he kissed her passionately under the lights in the sky. Her smooth legs on either side of his hips, holding him to her body, while her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Their lower halves rubbed mercilessly against one another's, fueling the flame, as they both sought completion. Clothes were the only things that separated them. _

_That prevented them from being united._

_The boy pulled away slowly, drawing out a whimper from the protesting girl. He took a good look at her face and could've sworn he'd never seen anything more breathtaking. _

_Her eyes were a perfect combination of two colors, green and brown. It amused him how they personified her. Her eyes were fierce green on the outermost level, but the deeper you looked you would see a warm chocolate color. They were just like her – tough on the outside, but a big softie inside. _

_He cupped her cheek in his large hand, whispering, "I know I don't tell you enough, but you really should know how beautiful you are."_

_His words weren't straightforward, as they never were, but she understood what he meant. _

"_I think…I think I'm ready," she breathed. The boy's chest rumbled with restrained laughter. Sometimes she was just too innocent. "You don't think I'm serious?" Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, this time not from lust but with frustration. "Get off," she demanded stoically. _"_Get. The. Hell. Off."_

_He climbed off of her, not wanting to upset her any further. _

_Sitting up, with hazel irises watching for his reaction, she moved her hands down to the hem of her white tank top. Widened dark orbs stared at her as she lifted it over her head, revealing her honey colored skin, leaving her clad only in a black bra and sweats. "I told you I was serious," she smirked. Then lowered her head down shyly, "And I want my first time to be with you."_

_The corners of the boy's lips curved into a smile and, in the next second, he was lying her down, assuming his previous position in between her legs. Their lips and bodies moved in synch as their hands explored each other's bodies. The boy gripped her upper thigh as he ground his hips against hers, eliciting a moan of desire. In turn, she slipped her hand inside his black shirt, her fingertips slowly tracing over the impressions of his chiseled abs, and then deftly pulled the shirt over his shoulders. The whites of his teeth stood out like pearls in the dark, his lips parting to smile down at his angel. _

_Moonlight danced across the dark waters as the two lovers began to lose themselves in their partner. And in the middle of their passion, between the moans and sighs of pleasure, the girl allowed three words to escape from her heart and exit through her lips. "I love you."_

_He was licking and nipping at the honey tasting flesh in her neck when she'd said it... when he had froze. He hadn't expected her to say those words to him so soon, although they'd known each other for almost four years now, their relationship hadn't always sailed so smoothly. He didn't expect her to actually love him yet._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered pulling away. He picked up his shirt and stood up, watching her as she looked up at him with horrified hazel eyes. _

_She rose to her feet, tears blurring her vision as she watched the boy she trusted with her heart run away from her. She didn't know, however, that he had looked back to see her crumble to her knees, her knuckles brought to her lips as she tried stifling the powerful sobs that wracked her petite shoulders. _

_She wasn't aware then, but he was just as heartbroken as she was. _

~:*:~

The boy who had never verbalized his love for the girl now stood before her as a man.

Their lips moving against one another's, awakening the passion that had never died, and wringing out emotions that hadn't been felt by the two in so long. Silent tears slid down the girl's face, memories of the day he couldn't return her love flashing through her head.

He had _finally _voiced out his feelings for her, but was also asking her to forget. To wipe her mind clear of all the memories she had shared with him; the happy, sad, funny, and even the intimate ones. It saddened him to think that she would go on living her life without a single memory of him – her first love. What made it _worse _was that _he_ would remember _her,_ whilst she had no idea of his existence. He knew he couldn't leave her completely, and planned on keeping watch over her from the forest, watching her silently as she moved on.

He hadn't the slightest clue that his compulsion abilities had no effect on her. And that she was kissing him now for the same reason he was – _to make up for all the missed chances._

"Goodbye, Max."

It was said like a whisper in the wind, and when the girl opened her eyes, the boy was gone…

The girl cried in her older sister's arms that night, murmuring things like how she wished she had never met the boy who had taken her heart. She told her sister stories about how she'd fallen in love with him, laughing and sobbing as she did. Her sister stayed quiet, knowing that the girl just needed to be heard. So she listened.

She knew that like hers, her sister's love life was to be kept painfully undisclosed as well. She truly was the only one who would _really_ understand.

~:*:~

"_I don't love you."_

_It was two days before that the girl had said the complete opposite. _

_The boy took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, confusion distorting his beautiful face. "Is this because of what happened two nights ago?" he asked._

_The previous night, the girl had discovered a secret about herself that her family had kept hidden from her. One that could endanger the boy's life or even get him to hate her as an enemy. She knew that by telling him the lie, she would be preventing at least _one_._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized, his dark eyes pleading hers. Pleading her to understand. "I just…I can't."_

_She was sure by his eyes, that he really meant it. That he couldn't say it, but he felt it. But the reason she went there was to protect him, and the only way she could get him to leave her was to say the name of his enemy, using it in what he feared to hear. "Dylan told me he loved me yesterday," she told the boy._

_His head shot up to look at the girl, a look of hurt, from feeling betrayed, on his face. He had told her how Dylan had taken his brother's life. She knew how the boy felt about him - how much hate he carried. And yet it seemed as though she was taking his side. "What did you say?" He was almost afraid to hear her answer, because deep down, he knew what it was. _

"_I told him that I loved him too," she whispered sadly._

_The boy clenched his jaw and gripped her shoulders, his eyes flashing with anger. _

_This was the first time he'd handled her roughly. _

"_Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. When she didn't answer, he shook her violently, demanding an answer. "Why?" he asked again, this time, he was yelling inches away from her face. _

_Tears fell from the girl's eyes, but she knew she needed to say it. To save him. _"_Because I can't love someone who doesn't love me back." _

_The girl was lying though._

_She did love him. _

Even if_ he was _unable_ to return her love._

_Hurt and anger consumed the young man as he watched her walking away from him. He did not know if he would ever see her again, but he just couldn't get himself to move. And he couldn't get himself to say the three words she asked for._

* * *

><p><em>Why are you looking for love? Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough? ~By Your Side<em>

* * *

><p>The girl was taking a walk through the forest, needing to clear her mind. She wondered where the boy was now, if he'd left to go somewhere far or if he was watching over her like a Guardian Angel. A day hadn't even passed and she missed him already, feeling as though she wanted to give up. Like she just wanted to topple over and <em>die<em>. He had found his way into her heart in such little time and she felt that without him, she wasn't really herself anymore.

_Because he was already a part of her._

She closed her eyes, tears falling from her rosy cheeks and remembered that his life was safe now, and that he would go on and find love with someone else, start a family, and die happily. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, smiling, knowing that there was some good coming out of her anguish.

~:*:~

_On the edge of a cliff, a boy and girl sat, the boy's arms securely wrapped around the girl. The sky was still dark; the rest of the world still asleep. The waters were calm that day and the only things audible were a few birds chirping, leaves blowing gently in the wind, and the boy humming a song into the girl's ear. _

"_You think it'll always be like this?" whispered the girl._

_The boy kissed the crown of her head, breathing in her scent that had him mercilessly hooked like a drug, and squeezed her to him. "What?"_

"_Us," she answered, although she was really referring to their love. _

_He let out a deep chuckle and the girl turned her head to gaze up at him lovingly, her eyes bright with hope. "As long as the sun still rises."_

_A smile found its way to the girl's lips at his answer. "Promise?"_

Today the boy sat against a tree, his back unknowingly covering the initials of once lovers. The initials of two people named Max and Fang.

His face was buried in his arms, eyes shut tight, as he reminisced the events of the night before. If the stagnant heart in his chest was active, he was positive that it would feel like it was being squeezed and thrown to the ground in an endless cycle. The girl he _loved _was in love with another man. The killer of his brother. His enemy.

His ears picked up on a noise and his head snapped up, finding himself looking straight at the girl - _his_ girl. Her head was raised, watching snow melt off the tendrils of green pine, hands behind her back as she trudged her way through the white slush. She'd never looked more beautiful to the boy.

And suddenly, their eyes collided, hazel and midnight, both carrying the same pain as the other.

Maybe the Man Upstairs was giving them a second chance or maybe it was fate.

The girl forced her eyes to be dull as she stared into his dark orbs, feigning composure as her gaze stayed fixed on his eyes that were staring back at her. She thought that maybe she was hallucinating.

The boy remained frozen, his eyes lingering on hers, probing for any hint that she might've still remembered him…

But he saw nothing as the girl tried her hardest to keep her desires concealed.

And as the sun rose in the Far East, illuminating the world with orange light, the two _strangers_ smiled at each other, realization dawning on them.

That what was once . . .

Could be _again_.

"_I promise," the boy whispered, watching the sunrise as it made its way into the sky._

* * *

><p><em>*Starts to cry* You guys…made me…made me write something so corny. Lol jk. Personally, this is by far my favorite chapter. Go listen to the song that goes along with this! <em>

*****IMPORTANT: I AM THINKING ABOUT STOPPING THE STORY HERE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.*****

_A) Stop it here, it's a great place to stop._

_B) Don't stop! I want more!_

_C) I'm gonna find you and kill you if you stop!_

_I actually do have ideas for the next 3 chaps, but this seems like a sweet spot to end ^^_

_*** The last flashback did NOT go in order like the other two* **__Soo…anyone impressed by my usage of flashbacks? ;) I thought my flashbacks really explained Max and Fang's relationship before the whole "oh my God, you're a werewolf!" thing. If anyone was confused, tell me, and I'd gladly explain what happened to you (:_

**READ READ READ****! **Readers who have an account: If you'd like me to continue, please review. I'll allow 1 (ONE) day for people to review, telling me WHY I should continue, and if their review says more than "Because I love this story" then I'll give them a snippet - as in, 200 words or less - of an upcoming chapter.** ****RULES****: You must have ALREADY put "rememberingtoforget" on Author's Alert, etc. And this offer is only up for ONE day. ****If you do one, but not the other, you will NOT be given a snippet****. Sorry kids ): ... aha, I called you kids! ;)**

**Your one day begins now (Thursday August 18, 2011 at 10:00 a.m.) and ends (Friday August 19, 2011 at 10:00 a.m.)**

_Please check out "**desperatelyobvious**", my twin (: And have an awesome summer guys! I love you all :D_

_Review for the Fax I gave you without extortion! :D ...haha, **PurpleTea88**... let's try to aim for **363** guys! (: _


	9. Explanations Chapter

**(September 5th, 2011 10:30 AM)**

**I deleted chapter 10 "Between Love and War" because a lot of people said it was confusing.**

Plus, I updated on impulse and there was still a lot of editing to be done.

Hmm...maybe I should just wait until I have 3 chapters done before updating lol.

*****ALSO PLEASE CHECK THIS OUT!:*****

**_http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/_**

It's the MR writing awards where you can vote, be nominated, and win! :D

It's pretty cool so go check it out! NOW! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I would like to inform you of the statuses of my stories: <strong>

**Welcoming the Heartache: HIATUS. **I WILL ABSOLUTELY finish this story. It was my very first story after all, but I'm really disappointed in the direction it has gone. So, I'm going to be editing it... A LOT before I write another chapter. Heck, I might even change what I've already written! But I will be finishing it nonetheless :)

**The Guardian: ON AND OFF. **Haha, this is my side story. When there's too much tension (when even _I _can't stand it) in my other two stories where Max and Fang don't make kissy faces 24/7 I turn to this one XP Although it's sad and may cause you tears, this story has A TON of cute Fax :D Updates will be RANDOM.

**Of Sun and Moon: TEMPORARY HIATUS. **I've got the next chapters planned :D Thank you to **"desperatelyobvious"** who got me writing in a notebook, therefore, now I can keep my ideas in order and not forget them (: LOL. Next few chaps are FAX, FAX, FAX, showing flashbacks of Max and Fang when they were younger and how they fell in love ^^ I have school, so I plan on finishing 3 chapters before I update again so that you guys don't have to wait forever for updates. The only reason I'm taking a break now is because I left it off at such a sweet moment, that it's almost like a happy ending...but you guys convinced me to continue. So I will. Please be patient because an update may not come for a while, depending on how evil school wants to be :D lol

**Unbeknownst**: **POSTING SOON. **My collab with **"desperatelyobvious"** will be posted under the account of our combined one called **"rememberingtoforget"**. I love our story, it's very cute and I hope you'll like it too ^^

**Untitled Story: ****Currently still in my head XP** I'm still thinking about this one, but I'm almost positive it hasn't been done before :D Will be posted during Christmas season.

**Untitled Story #2:** Plan to incorporate it sometime in "Of Sun and Moon", so that I'm killing 2 birds with one stone XD

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm trying to make this AN as least annoying as possible. It's filled with explanations and upcoming events so hopefully it won't be too bad.

In fact, I even tried making it interesting lol :P

* * *

><p><strong>***I WILL BE ADDING THINGS TO THIS PAGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES SO THAT IT LESSENS THE CONFUSION***<strong>

I have decided:

I **WILL CONTINUE** this story!

You guys were so awesome with your reviews and almost all of them made me smile :D

But honestly, guys, I was really touched with the reviews.

Keep a lookout for our new story called "**Unbeknownst**", it will be posted in **mid-September**.

Though I am continuing this story, **I will be a taking a short break from it because I'm starting school soon**.

But don't worry, I'll definitely continue it soon (:

I might even update next week :P You guys just make me so happy haha

* * *

><p><strong>**Explanation of Previous Chapter (Chapter 8):**<strong>

ALL the flashbacks were of Max and Fang.

The first two showed what caused the rift in their relationship. Those were a little bit right before Max found out she was a werewolf.

The LAST flashback was when Max and Fang were still happy and in love and stuff.

When Max asks Fang if "it" will always be like this, she was referring to their love. She was asking if he'd always love her, without using the word love.

He said, "As long as the sun still rises". Which means, I'll always love you (:

Then, when non-flashback Fang and Max meet again, they're startled and don't know what to do.

BUT then the "**SUN RISES**" and they're both reminded of Fang's promise.

Where he promised he'd love her as long as the SUN RISES aka forever (:

Cute, yeah?

I was SUPER proud of last chap you have no idea ^^

They figure that "what was once could be again".

So they'd try and start over…like a fresh start. A new beginning.

Since Fang thinks Max doesn't remember him, and Max thinks this way he's safe(r), they figure

they can just be friends and meet each other in the forest like they used to.

Like, secret friends.

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW: That's how they_ first_ fell in love.**

So… "what was once could be again" meaning that _maybe_

this could be their second chance, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>**Explanation of Chapter One and Two<strong>:**

Max took a wooden stake for Fang; it's one of the few things that can kill a vampire.

What happened was that Fang cornered a white werewolf and was about to kill it.

Then a wooden stake was shot towards them and Max saw it coming, so she leaped in front of Fang IN HER WOLF FORM.

**When a werewolf is injured it RETURNS back into its human form! KEEP THAT IN MIND. **

So, Max gets shot in the shoulder with a wooden stake and returns back into her human form naked (they can't have clothes, that's stupid lol).

Fang, NOT KNOWING that it was Max until right then, SAVES her by taking her back to a secret log cabin.

*****YOU WILL DISCOVER WHO OR WHAT SHOT THE STAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND WHY! Don't fret lol. *****

He's cruel to her in the 1st chap for **TWO **reasons!

**1. She's a werewolf and he thought she'd been hiding it all this time (but she'd only just figured out a couple days back **REMEMBER: her father was HUMAN, so her wolf genes kicked in late***)**

**2. SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM and told him that she loved Dylan (so he's still a little bitter)**

**Key to understanding**: When he discovers that she didn't know she was a werewolf and about the whole mating thing with Dylan, he kind of puts two and two together.

That's when he asks her if she still had feelings for him because he realized that she could've just been forced to break up with him.

**IMPORTANT: Max and Fang DID go out before they found out Max was a werewolf, so their feelings for each other are still there, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>***EXPLANATIONS TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER (Imagination may be needed :P):***<strong>

~Originally, I was going to have them in school, but everyone said that that would be cliché, so I have them in a forest (I don't plan my stuff lol :P)

~Fang, Max, and EVERYONE live in this forest, it's kind of a "magical" one too (except without the singing trees and stuff lol); it's a forest filled with magical creatures (hahaha…)

~Fang met Max when he came into their village trying to find Dylan (who killed his brother)

~You will see how that played out in an upcoming chapter in a flashback

~The "Alpha" males are the strongest and more dominant ones in the pack; yes, there is more than one

~Max, Ari, and Fred are part the MAIN Alpha family (which means their family's in charge; kind of like royalty)

~There ARE OTHER villages/ tribes of wolves too (ex: one in the N., S., etc.)

~Max was foretold to be strong and that's why the Elder's are making her mate with Dylan; so they can have strong children later on for the pack

~Though they live in the forest, they have bathrooms and showers and stuff

~Everyone lives in nice log houses; Max/Ari/Fred's house is the largest and where the Elders sometimes meet with their Mom

~Their "village" is like a town, without cars (mind you, cars do exist, but they don't need it to travel around the village)

~The forest is HUGE, with lots of different waterfalls, streams, cliffs, etc. It's not a small forest. Picture it almost as the whole world or something.

~Their village is a mix between those who inherited the werewolf gene and ALSO those who did not

~There ARE other villages like Max's; ex: "Rabbit village", LOL, you get the point

~Fang does NOT live in the little cabin that he took Max into in the 1st and 2nd chapter; he lives with ALL FEMALES at a house somewhere in the forest

~There ARE more vampire clans aside from Fang's

~**Vampires are ALMOST invincible! Their skin is impenetrable and can be killed with only a few things (ex: a wooden stake to the heart)**

**~Werewolves are more VULNERABLE, because they ARE part human. Can be hurt/injured like a regular human, but they HEAL FAST, so it won't necessarily kill them!**

**BUT if the object is STUCK in the Werewolf (ie: the wooden stake in Max in 1****st**** chap) then they CAN NOT HEAL unless it is removed! **

**Can also be killed with a silver bullet, silver arrow, etc…silver spoon :p **

*****WHEN A WEREWOLF IS INJURED IT RETURNS BACK INTO ITS HUMAN FORM*****

~Fred is SUPPOSED to be smart; has photographic memory and everything

~She was rescued by Max, Ari, and Valencia (You'll fine more on that later); don't forget that SHE'S ADOPTED

~All these magical creatures (werewolves, vamps, etc.) are BEAUTIFUL; they were born to be dangerous, so why not have them be beautiful to "attract" their prey

~Werewolves and Vamps and other creatures WILL HAVE powers; NOT ALL though

**~***IMPORTANT: VAMPIRES*****

**1st generation: ORIGINAL vampires AND ones who were bitten by Originals**

**2nd generation: CHILDREN of the originals or the CHILDREN of the ones bitten by originals!**

**1st generation: They DO NOT age! Are immortal!**

**2nd generation: They DO age!**

~There are both GOOD and EVIL creatures

~Werewolves and Vamps DO hate each other; mortal enemies and whatnot

~My characters are MEANT to be Out of Character! They're older than the original Max and Fang and didn't go through the same past

**~AGES: Max, Dylan, Fang = 17**

**Fred, Pierce = 18**

**Ari = 20,**

**~APPEARANCES**

**Max**: Brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, 5'6

Max in wolf form: Snow white, golden eyes

**Ari**: Brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'4

Ari in wolf form: Deep cocoa with overtones of a coffee color, golden eyes

**Dylan**: Brown hair, turquoise eyes, 6'3

Dylan in wolf form: Caramel colored, golden eyes

**Fred**: Brown hair, brown eyes 5'6

**Fang**: Dark brown/black hair, onyx eyes, 6'4

Fang in vampire form: blood-red eyes, fangs

Fang in demon form: you'll have to see ;)

~NO ONE KNOWS that Fang is Nick (besides Max, Fred, and Ari)! So, everyone in the village thinks Nick was just a HUMAN friend of Max.

They do NOT know he's a vamp (because of his protection amulet).

~Fang SAVED Fred from dying, being kidnapped, etc. (will be explained in a later chapter) and THAT is why Ari and Fred keep his secret; Ari trusted Fang because he had saved Fred

~NO ONE KNOWS about Fred and Ari besides Max and Fang, although Dylan's starting to snoop

~Fred and Ari are NOT really siblings; so it's NOT incest, although they still have to keep it a secret because they're afraid of what their mom will do (make Fred move out, etc.)

TWO forbidden romances in ONE story ^^ lol

* * *

><p><strong>UPCOMING EVENTS IN "OF SUN AND MOON":<strong>

**~Dylan and Fang confrontation (lots of butt-kicking action!)**

**~Introduction of Fang's family members**

**~Discovery of Max's powers**

**~More on Pierce and what he did to Fred**

**~Revelation of the killer of the little boy in the black trash bag**

**~Forced bed-sharing **

**~Ari/Fred/Pierce love triangle tension**

**~Fang/Max/Dylan love triangle tension**

**~ (next few chaps) will be FILLED with Fax, but then a Climax and more conflict comes after that**

**~ New (magical) creatures are introduced, etc.**

**~Death of a character I've already mentioned**

**~More romance (": **

**~Tears**

**~Max's HEAT (bring on the hilarity, tension, and tears!)**

**~Effects of a full moon**

**~Fang's protection amulet**

**~Why and how Dylan killed Fang's brother**

**~Adventure (:**

**~More flashbacks, to further give you an idea of their love (Fax, Mylan, Frari, Fierce) **

**~Semi-Mylan (it's part of the plot people, it's needed)**

**~Semi-Fierce**

**~MAJOR FRARI**

**~MAJOR STEAMY FAX**

**~UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION**

**~ CONFLICT, CONFLICT, CONFLICT! :D**

**P.S.: I can ALREADY tell you that Dylan DOES love Max, he's not some douche just pretending, although he hates Fred b/c he thinks she's weak**

**P.P.S.: This story will get reeeally "**_**intense**_**" and bloody and stuff, so please, you're warned lol**

But you guys…please don't be like "eww Mylan, I'm gonna stop reading" lol, I know Mylan disgusts you.

Heck, it even disgusts me :P But it's ALL for the story lol.

* * *

><p><strong>***RANDOMLY IMPORTANT!***<strong>

That Cheetah thing as my Avatar photo…**YEAH, I MADE THAT**! :D

Isn't it awesome? (: haha

I made it in art, and it's on a black scratch board think,

we drew our pictures with like, these knife things!

Awesome, yeah?

Knives, I mean.

And my picture's cool too, right? ^^

** Anyone know a bad guy name? That sounds dark and cool and sexy and stuff? **

_Names like: Blake, Hunter, Jet, etc._

_(As of: 8/26) Look here! Look here! I have figured out a name: BLAZE ( an alternative to "Blake" lol) and AZURI (means soccer in some language lol, and I LOVE me some soccer)_

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS AN AUTHOR CAN ASK FOR ^^ **

_I had 52 reviews for the last chapter in like, a day! :O_

_Thanks so much for the support (:_

_Enjoy the rest of your summer!_

_Hope these explanations made the story easier to understand. _

_Feel free to PM me for any further questions or ideas you'd like to suggest (:_

_~Sam_


	10. Between Love and War

Of Sun and Moon

_Hey! Sam here (: Okay, now for a brief statement. I promised myself not to post until I had 3 chapters done, but I just couldn't help it. I felt so bad. Anyways, updates will be a VERY long wait. Perhaps 3 weeks to a month. School's been hell, I had 4 quizzes, 2 essays, 1 test and a whole bunch of homework crap…within one week. Ugh. Stupid college preparatory schools._

_**Italics are flashbacks and the regular parts are the present! REMEMBER that. I don't want to put "flashback" and the beginning of each one…that's just…unnecessary lol.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the MR characters_

_Rating: F for Fax_

* * *

><p>Between Love and War<p>

"_C'mon, I trained you better."_

_A girl rolled her eyes at her friend's comment before closing them again, and then inhaling deeply. She smelled the lush aroma of the forest, the crisp fall wind swirling around them, gently blowing leaves through the air._

_Her friend watched her carefully, his eyes slowly traveling down to her nose that wrinkled whenever she laughed, to her cheeks that turned the cutest shade of pink when she was furious or embarrassed, and finally to her lips which were so soft that sometimes he just wanted to –_

"_Dylan," she said, "I swear you cheat at this game. It's like you fly from one spot to another."_

_He smirked to himself. He did cheat . . . all the time. "Listen to my voice," he breathed, his voice hitching, "and find it. Find _me_."_

Suddenly_, an idea came to the girl. She grinned, though making sure not to let it show on her face. Suddenly, she was falling to the ground, about to collide with the leaf-covered forest floor._

_But not before strong arms caught her around the waist, carefully lowering his best friend to the ground, him on his knees as he held her small body to his own. He shook her gently, hoping that in any moment, she would open her eyes and laugh at him for being so worried . . . but she didn't._

_She waited until she heard him promise that he wouldn't force her to play this game anymore before opening her hazel eyes that glinted with mischief and amusement._

_What she saw when she looked up at her friend's face made a breath catch in her throat. His beautiful turquoise eyes were glazed with tears, reflecting his concern. Seeing him . . . vulnerable, made her chest constrict, but also happy in knowing that he cared about her._

_She shrugged the feeling off before extending an arm out and tousling his brown hair, a smirk on her lips. "If you can't find someone . . . make him come to you," she whispered, her warm breath reaching her friend's face, causing a shiver down his spine. "And that's when the student becomes the teacher," she stated grinning, pushing his shoulder playfully._

_He stared at her, just realizing how he'd felt at the thought of losing her. "That's not fair. You play dirty," he rasped, still shaken from what happened._

_She climbed to her feet, dusting her coat with an air of pride. "All's fair in love and war," she told him._

"_Love?" He rose to his feet, watching as she made her way back to their village. "What's love got to do with anything?" he called after her._

_The girl turned around to face him, her cheeks rosy from the crisp fall wind, and her brown hair in a messy French-braid. "Everything," she answered, before turning around again. With her back to him, she continued, "Who knows, Dylan, maybe one day you'll go into war for love."_

_She smiled, rolling her eyes, as she heard her friend muttering, "I doubt it."_

_Standing hidden only a few yards away from them was a boy their age. His tear-swollen midnight eyes narrowed at the killer of his brother. At that moment the boy's morals disappeared like they had never existed in the first place. Hatred for the killer devoured the boy, watching as he wrapped an arm around a girl's shoulders. Their laughter reverberated throughout the forest and the boy's hands clenched into fists at his side, his knuckles turning white._

_He promised to himself that he would get vengeance for his brother's death . . . and that he would take something precious to the killer._

_His best friend._

_And so the war began . . ._

~:*:~

Ari eyed Fred as she slumped tiredly over her worktable. He could tell that she was stressed out about the case; their mom and the Elders depended on her. Her need to make people happy was probably both her greatest and worst asset; she was spineless and wouldn't stand up for herself. And it was always Max or Ari that fought her battles.

"Win, can we talk?"

Fred raised her head to look at Pierce who was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, an obvious "peace treaty". "I'm kind of busy," she muttered quietly, lowering her head to focus back on her notes.

Instead of leaving like she'd hoped, his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground, his eyes fixed on her. She could feel his gaze on her face and the feelings of insecurity he gave her when they were kids came rushing back. Heat rose to her cheeks when she remembered that _he _was her first crush and obviously his effect on her hadn't faded over the years.

"Don't tell me you don't find me attractive anymore," he said lightly, trying to force the tense air away.

Fred rolled her eyes, unable to contain the twitching at the corners of her lips that threatened to make her smile. It was then that she felt someone else's gaze on her and when her almost-smile completely faded. She raised her head again, looking past Pierce, and instead at the man who stood leaning against a doorway. His hazel-eyes were hard, his posture tense. And as she looked at him with big brown eyes, he knew immediately what she was trying to tell him. She was asking him to protect her . . .

To tell Pierce that she was already taken.

That she was _his_. . .

She just wanted him to tell _someone_.

But he didn't.

And instead, he walked away like it was nothing to him.

Like _she_ was nothing to him.

~:*:~

"_What do you want with me?" The girl yelled through clenched teeth, trying to rip her arm away from the boy who held her captive. His grip tightened around her arm with enough pressure to break bones, forcing her to shriek in pain and collapse to her knees._

_He let go of her arm and finally he spoke. "You have 1 minute to run and once that minute is over . . . I'll be coming after you. If you escape, I'll let you live. If I catch you, I'll snap your neck."_

"_Why are you doing this?" The girl questioned, slowly rising to her feet, wincing in pain. "I don't even know you."_

_He heard her heart beating wildly in her chest, but she kept surprisingly composed on the outside. "Your running out of time," he reminded, his eyes narrowing at her. For just a second, he didn't want to hurt her. It was obvious why his brother's killer was fond of her. He could tell just by the way she held herself that she was brave . . . but at the same time, kind-hearted._

"_I wasn't raised to run away from my battles," she stated, assuming a fighting stance._

"_You don't know what kind of danger you're in . . . do you?" The boy lunged at the girl, his eyes blood red, and his fangs grazing the sensitive skin of her neck. But it was then that he had made a mistake. He _inhaled_ – involuntarily breathing in the girl's scent. She smelled of the sweetest honey, causing a wave of desire to course through the boy._

_The girl's eyes widened, her leg coming up to kick him in between the legs before she ran away from the monster. But suddenly, guilt began building up and the girl looked back at the boy. He was on his knees, his head lowered like he had just lost a battle . . . looking like he just needed a friend._

_But why did she keep running away?_

_When she turned her head back around it was too late and she tumbled into a river. One of the things that her friend had never taught her to do was to swim . . ._

_Her arms flailed frantically as she tried keeping her head above water. The last thing she saw was the boy standing near the edge of the river, watching cruelly as the waters swallowed her. She regretted leaving, _running_ away from him. Maybe if she had befriended him, the last thing she would've seen would not have been the hatred in the boy's eyes . . ._

_So she let the waters drag her down, darkness rimming her vision as she looked up at the surface, the sun's reflection causing a beautiful glimmer of light. She smiled before closing her eyes for what she thought would be her final time, feeling at peace, allowing darkness to consume her . . ._

~:*:~

Hazel and midnight stayed locked on one another.

Neither had the heart to look away, both thinking that if they did, the other would disappear.

The boy looked sad and in need of a friend. Since the day they first met, the girl promised herself that she wouldn't run away from him again. And if this was their second chance, she would do what she hadn't the first time.

Cautiously, she approached him, his dark eyes never leaving her as she did so. When she was near enough, she held out her hand. When he didn't acknowledge it and just kept staring into her eyes, she took a seat beside him.

"I'm Max," the girl said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

The boy stayed quiet, perhaps hoping that if he kept his silence that she would leave him alone. But the girl was determined not to leave him _this_ time.

"Why are you sad?" she whispered, her eyes turning soft.

The sound of her voice was so sweet, so gentle, that it struck a chord in his lifeless heart. But it was the _way_ she spoke to him that caused the feeling. The way she talked to him like she didn't know him . . .

"I lost someone important to me yesterday," he admitted, avoiding contact with her eyes. "She was my best friend," he added quietly.

Max stared at the side of his face for a long time, knowing the he was referring to her. She cleared her throat before trusting herself to speak again. "I'm sorry," she condoled. And before she could stop herself, words were already slipping uncontrollably out of her mouth. "I can be your friend if you want."

She held her hand out to him again, her hazel eyes big and hopeful as she awaited his reaction.

_As the girl began losing consciousness, her world darkening, she found herself only able to think about the boy in the forest. Maybe things would've ended differently if she hadn't run away from him. But it was too late now . . . no second chances._

_Her last thought was an apology to the boy and then consciousness was completely stolen from her.1_

_But before the girl fell into the darkness of the waters, a hand grabbed hers, pulling her to the surface where she was cradled in safe arms._

The boy wasn't able to resist her back then . . . even when he _hated_ her.

So there was no hope that he would resist her now . . . when he _loved_ her.

He took her hand in his, shaking it. "I'm Nick," he whispered, watching a small smile find its way to her pink lips.

_The girl woke up coughing, struggling to open her eyes and catch her breath. When she succeeded, her vision was hazy as she blinked up at the sun. Turning her head to the side, she saw the boy sitting against a tree, his head bent down. Though light-headed, she forced herself to sit up and make her way to the boy._

"_Why did you save me?" she asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to kill me."_

_The boy eyed her hand on his shoulder and turned away as he felt tears rimming his eyes. "I lost a friend," he whispered. "My brother. And I thought that by killing you, I would be getting justice for him." Tears slid down his cheeks and he closed his eyes to prevent more from falling. "But I was wrong."_

_Leaning over, the girl wiped his tears away with the base of her thumb. The boy opened his eyes to look at her, an understanding smile on her pretty face. "I can be your friend if you want," she said softly, pulling him into a hug, surprising the boy. And then she giggled out of nowhere, causing the boy to smile. "So...if you're a vampire…aren't you supposed to be all pasty?"_

_For the longest time, the boy had been consumed in anger, but because of the girl he met today, his hatred had been replaced with happiness._

"_I'm Max," the girl introduced, holding out her right hand._

_The boy stared at it for a moment and then at her face that looked so kind . . . making him forget that she was the best friend of his enemy._

"_I'm Nick."_

Some things were unchanging – like the love and attraction between the girl and the boy. And even back when they were kids, they knew it was dangerous to be friends. But like a moth to the light, like the sun to the moon, they were attracted to one other. Just like how they were now. And they were willing to take the risk again.

However, this time, as they looked into each other's eyes, they promised themselves that this time would be different.

That they wouldn't mess things up.

But some things, like attraction, were just _inevitable . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Next few chapters are about Max and Fang's love from both the past and the present. There shall be mucho Fax ^^ and in the next chapter (I was supposed to include it in this one...oh well :P) you shall find out the killer of the boy XD If you listen to this song called "<em>_**Powerful Stuff**__" by Sean Hayes, it'll give you a hint of what the next chapter is about ;D Well, it'll give you a hint of the "mood"/tone of the next chapter. Very cute song! _

_Ooooh…Dylan and Max were best friends when they were 13 :O Perhaps, this is another reason why Dylan hates Nick (aka Fang) because he "stole" his best friend away from him? ;) *hint hint wink wink* lol and if you didn't catch on, the beginning is foreshadowing! _

_My Dylan is OOC! He is going to be DIFFERENT than the Dylan in the MR books, but he's still competition for Fang, so it's still okay to hate him. :P_

_OMGOSH, oh yeah! Okay, __**Fangrules **__AND__** Vamp-With-Wings **__have put this story on Story Alert and/or reviewed :O Like, whoa._

_**By the way guys! Go check out the MR awards!**_

_**http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/**_

_It's pretty cool! And you can vote on your favorite stories and stuff :D So go check it out!_

_If we don't make it to __**465**__ this week, I'm going to be uuuuuber_ _upset. And if that happens, I lose my inspiration. If I lose inspiration, this story is forgotten. You writers out there know how it is…so please…review? __**Next chapter will be posted sometime this week if we can make it over 465 in 3 days. Deal? If we don't…I'm not even joking guys, I have so many things going on that I can go on months without updating. The only reason I stress myself out is for you guys. **_


	11. Worth It

Of Sun and Moon

Hey guys! (: What's going on?

Oh! Before I forget, please _please _check out my new story that I wrote with "desperatelyobvious" called "**Unbeknownst**". It's _good, _I promise you that much :D And it will only get better! Please read and drop a review guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school's been hectic. However, I recently got a splurge of inspiration and this chapter here is the offspring of that inspiration lol. **You'll want to read my A/N at the end. It's **_**super **_**important and will allow you to decide the fate of this story!**

***IMPORTANT: Italics are FLASHBACKS! And normal print is the PRESENT.***

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Worth It<p>

A sigh escaped from Fred's lips as she closed her eyes, frustrated in still not figuring out the identity of the little boy. She'd examined every inch of the boy's body, but was still unable to find any evidence of who the victim might be, much less the attacker.

Suddenly, she saw her mom, the Elders, Pierce, and a couple, whom she recognized as the parents of Liam walk into the room. Just the look on the couple's face told Fred everything she needed to know. Her stomach twisted, now repulsed because she had been examining the body of a boy she _knew _so, so _apathetically_. Her brown eyes watered with tears of sorrow, both for the boy and his parents.

There was a loud, shrill cry from Liam's mother as she rushed to the table, collapsing in front of the leftover parts of her son.

Fred shut her eyes again, her body and lips trembling, her hands held in front of her, unmoving.

Valencia was the first to speak, her eyes set on the grieving mother of the victim and then flicked over to her innocent daughter. "Pierce, take Fred outside."

Pierce nodded, his emerald eyes watching as Fred began to cry, causing a constricting in his chest. He approached her slowly, relieved that she didn't push him away, and led her outside where she crumbled to her knees in the snow before releasing her sobs. He knelt down in front of her, reaching for her hands and then removing her rubber gloves. The sound of her crying brought back memories – ones when _he_ was the cause of her tears.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, holding her as she cried. He imagined that this was probably the same kind of pain he had caused her back when they were younger, and he quietly said an apology in her ears, regretting the things he had done to her.

~:*:~

"_Maax!" _

_Together, hazel and midnight eyes widened at the voice. _

_Max had been talking to the boy for so long that she failed to notice that the skies were now red with hints of orange instead of the usual blue. Without thinking, the girl began running towards the voice, but suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to say goodbye to the boy. _

_When she turned around, the boy was still sitting with his back against a tree, his knees brought up to his chest, a small frown on his face as he stared at the ground. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"_

_She let out a smile before making her way back to the boy and then kneeling down in front of him. "I said that I would be your friend. And friends don't just leave each other, right? I'll meet you back here tomorrow, okay?" _

_It took a moment for the boy to comprehend what she'd just said and the boy's face seemed to brighten as he smiled at the girl. "Really?" _

_She leaned towards him, giving him a quick hug before running back to her village. "I promise," she called back._

Fang stared at Max a long while before she spoke, breaking the silence because she was well aware of his gaze on her. "Do you want to talk about your friend?" she whispered shakily. "My dad always said that it's good to let things out."

He closed his eyes and Max turned her head to look at him, her hazel eyes wide, anticipating his reaction. "She was . . . the _greatest_. We met a couple years ago and I never told her but . . . she brought the _maximum_ good and happiness out of me. If I were given a second chance, I would tell her that in a heartbeat."

Amazed by learning what he really thought of her, she just stared at him in complete admiration. "I'm sure that wherever she is now, she's listening."

Max closed her eyes too now, leaning back further into the tree, love for the man next to her swelling in her chest.

"She told me that she loved another man." He cracked an eye open to scan her face briefly before continuing, "So I let her go."

Slowly, Max turned her head to the right, her eyes fluttering open, revealing her bright hazel eyes. "You _let_ her go? If she was your best friend . . . if she was _important_ to you, why didn't you fight for her?" Her voice was unknowingly bitter at the question. Even though she knew it was _her _fault and not his.

"I don't think she wanted me to fight for her," he replied dejectedly. "It's not that I didn't want her."

"Maax!" a voice from afar called.

Both Max and Fang picked up on the sounds of feet racing through the snow and heavy breaths as air was forced out of lungs. "I have to go," Max said transcendentally, standing up.

She began walking away and was a good distance before the boy called after her. "Will I ever see you again?"

The question hit Max like a ton of bricks because it was so similar to what he'd said when they first met. A small smile touched her lips, but she knew the danger if she allowed herself to engage with him again –there was the risk of falling in love all over. However, she remembered her promise – she promised to never run away from him again. "How 'bout tomorrow? Same place," she answered smiling, walking backwards carelessly, her hands fiddling nervously.

Fang nodded, "Same place."

With that, the girl waved to the boy, and turned in the opposite direction, running towards the voices that called her name.

"Same place," Fang repeated to himself quietly.

~:*:~

The skies were painted red and orange.

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, my feet dangling freely below me as my eyes stayed fixed on the waters. There was a gentle breeze that carried the scent of the salty ocean, wafting the aroma into my nose. Slowly, I closed my eyes like I had lost all hope, a lone tear slipping through my sealed eyelids.

Max didn't come today.

Two months had passed and not _once _had she missed a single day.

"_Nick, I told you I was sorry!" _

_Max hurried her pace to catch up with the boy when he kept walking. He swept an arm across his face to subtly wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop forming in his eyes. His head hurt, his chest hurt, just everything hurt. He was hurt. _

_Were his wounds physical? No. _

_They were wounds to his heart, feelings of sadness consuming him all because the girl hadn't met up with him the day before. He had waited stupidly by their meeting spot, never leaving for a second in hopes of her sudden arrival. But she never came._

_Tears began forming in the girl's eyes as well now, frustrated as she wondered why he couldn't understand. Why he wouldn't forgive her. _

"_I don't want to see you again!" he shouted, vanishing into the forest, leaving the girl forlorn._

_Every morning the girl would go back to their secret meeting place . . ._

_. . . And every sundown, the girl would head home in tears._

_Everyday the boy watched over her, somewhere perched on a forest tree branch. _

_Today, he listened to her soft words as she spoke to herself about him. How she missed him. How she wanted to see him again. _

_He began to believe that she somehow knew that he had been with her all along. That he couldn't force himself to fully leave her. _

_She got up to go for the day, but something hidden in the grass caught her eye and she bent back down. A small smile forming on her lips as she stared at a white ball of fuzz – a dandelion. Plucking it from the ground it came from, she raised it up to her face, examining it carefully before fluttering her eyes closed._

"_I wish you were here, Nick." After making her wish, she blew on the little weed, releasing a flurry of white fuzzy seeds._

_Her quiet wish reached the boy's ears and something in his chest told him to go and see her. She had come back to their meeting place for five consecutive days after all, faithfully waiting for him to come back to her. _

_He jumped down from the branch, doing it in a way so that she wouldn't be able to hear him. _

_Max rose to her feet sighing, turning around to find herself looking into long-missed midnight eyes. _

I pushed myself up from the ground, standing to my feet and giving one longing last look at the ocean. I dusted my hands on my dark denim jeans, my eyes looking downwards. Raising my head, I was shocked to find Max near the trees, her arms wrapped around herself, dried tear trails a telltale sign of her sorrow. My immediate and initial thought was Dylan. Had he hurt her?

As much as I hated to admit though, Dylan treated her well and I doubt he'd ever hurt her. Hell, if I hadn't been in the way, he would've had her by now.

She walked towards me and I could tell by her eyes that she was wondering how I would react. If I would turn her down or if I would comfort her. When she was close enough, I pulled her into a hug, my chest aching as I lowered us to the ground, my Max breaking in my arms. Her slender fingers gripped my neck to her desperately, one of her rosy cheeks pressed against mine as she cried her heart out. Her sobs were so intense that her whole body quaked with her cries and I decided that I _hated_ seeing her like this.

I shifted slowly and she whimpered, probably thinking that I was going to leave. Moving my head slightly, I took in her splendor.

It's a sad thing to say that someone could look beautiful even when in heartache. But after knowing her for almost four years, her beauty never seemed to get wear down on me. Long, dark eyelashes formed an elegant shadow on her angelic face, her brown hair perpetually disheveled but yet still managing to be perfect, her soft lips curling into an adorable pout. _Everything_ she did, everything she _was_ made it harder for me to fall _out _of love with her.

She was my angel.

My Max.

And I knew I would be making a mistake when an idea to cheer her up came to me, but for her sake, for my angel's sake, I would gladly accept the punishment that would come. Leaning in closer to her so that her scent surrounded me, I pressed my lips to her cheeks. Her head whipped in my direction and I was afraid that I had crossed the line . . . but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

She smiled through her tears, giving me yet another reason of why I was so _helplessly _in love with her. She was so strong.

Not a word was said from either of us because we both knew that words weren't needed. Not now anyways.

Then, to my surprise, she kept her head facing mine so that our foreheads touched, all while I held her securely in my arms. "I'm being forced to share a bed with Dylan," she whispered, her breath warm on my face. "I know he wouldn't force me." She paused. "But I just . . . I can't do this."

A week ago, she'd told me about Dylan, although I already knew who he was.

She was beginning to trust me again.

"Well," I began quietly, "you know who to call if he _does _try anything." Trying to act indifferent is harder than you think, because honestly, right now all I wanted to do was to kill Dylan. And kiss Max.

Hazel eyes looked up at me, a small smile curving her lips. The lips that I wanted to feel against mine more than anything. I swear that there's some kind of force between Max and I. One that pushes us further apart because we're so different and the other one that makes it more difficult for the both of us because it pushes us _together_. I didn't know which one was worse.

She laughed a little, pushing at my shoulder lightly, a sign of her affection. "I told you, he _wouldn't _try anything . . . not before I kick his ass." That's my Max. Show them who's boss and don't cry. Show them that you're strong. "F-Nick, thanks. Thanks for being here for me," she whispered, her body relaxing into my arms.

Huh, for a moment it sounded like she said '_F-Nick'_. My mind was probably just screwing with me again.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally asked something I'd been thinking about. Something I had to know. "Max, why'd you come today? I would've understood if you didn't come . . ."

"I wanted to," she said quickly. A little _too_ quickly if you asked me. Then, she sighed, barely audible, but I caught it. "I figured you were the only one that could cheer me up," she admitted cutely.

You have _no_ idea how much I just wanted to lie her down and kiss the heck out of her right then. But I had to remind myself that this was the only way that we could be together. She didn't remember me, who or what I was to her, and in this way, we could be friends. She would have no reason to push me away from her if she didn't know that I was a vampire.

She didn't remember that in another life, _I _was the one who always kissed her tears away.

She didn't remember how helplessly in love we were.

She didn't remember _me_.

And it hurt like hell knowing that she had no idea who I was to her before. But, as long as I still got to see her, got to be with her, then the hurt was worth it.

_She was worth it._

~:*:~

_The boy threw himself at the girl, causing them to fall to the ground at the impact. He turned his head to bury his face in her hair, breathing in her scent that he'd long missed. _

"_I'm sorry, Max. But I thought that you didn't want me anymore. When you didn't come that day . . . I thought you didn't want me. I thought you wouldn't come back to me."_

_The girl gave the boy an understanding smile, stroking his dark hair. "I'll always want you, Nick. I'll always come back to you. I'll always come back," she breathed a final time before closing her eyes. _

_Stunned by her words, he allowed impulse to get the better of him and he pressed his lips to her cheek. _

_Max's face quickly flushed a deep shade of pink. She'd always admired the boy, but she never thought in her wildest dreams that _he _would feel somewhat similar feelings. _

Fang shifted again and rose to his feet before bending his upper body, holding out his hand to Max like a true gentleman. She couldn't help the smirk on her face as she looked up at him, a grin plastered on his gorgeous face.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, her cheeks rosy from the tears she had cried earlier.

The boy kept quiet, his midnight eyes sparking with sincerity. He believed that he had the situation _completely_ under control. It was as if he'd forgotten the effect Max had on him – one that caused inability to think rationally.

Finally, Max reached out her hand and placed it in his palm.

Fang smiled before closing his hand around hers and gently pulling her to her feet. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Her answer took a long time, she was somehow conflicted between a tugging at her heartstrings and her fear of trusting him like _that _again. She nodded nimbly and he raised his other hand to entwine with hers. "I do," she replied breathlessly. _But I don't know if I can trust you with my heart. _

With both of her hands in his, he brought one other their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the soft skin of her hands. Slowly, he inched closer to her until their bodies melded together. A wave of desire coursing through Fang's body, just at the feel of his former lover against his chest causing him insanity. Her sweet scent filled his nose, forcing him to bite down on his tongue in order to prevent a growl of frustration emerging deep in his throat.

To clear his mind of the arising desires, he began sweeping his feet from side to side, and eventually, Max followed his foot movements. The lights in sky finally extinguished, the world around the two darkening as their desire for each other darkened as well.

Something caused the air to be tense between them, Max suddenly feeling light-headed. Fang released her hands, allowing them to heedlessly drop at her sides, only to end up wrapping around his neck. She sucked in a breath as she felt Fang's cold hands grip her by the waist, and just being touched by him again – like_ that– _made her knees weak. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sensation as his hands tortuously swept up and down her waist.

The two moved from one foot to the other, dancing in lazy circles but feeling content all the while. Though they wanted to deny it, they missed their partner's touch.

They missed their old relationship.

The one where they could touch each other like it was completely natural – because back then, it was.

"Max," she heard him breathe.

She lifted her head from his chest to blink up at him with jaded eyes. Fang swore in his head, cursing the day he'd found such a beautiful and _irresistible _lover. His head bent down slightly, and when he didn't move any further, Max unintentionally tugged at the hair located at the base of his neck, encouraging him to make his move.

"Max," he murmured again.

Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes, her hazel irises fixed on his onyx orbs, anticipation eating the two alive.

"Remember me," he finally whispered, his walls crumbling, unable to resist her any longer. He lowered his head down lower, but stopped when his lips were an inch from touching hers, making sure that the next move would be hers . . .

* * *

><p>AHAHAHA! An extortion chapter! Guys, I've been really nice with the review amount lately. Honestly, I can tell you right now that I was really upset that no one was reviewing. A <em>ton <em>of people favorited and subscribed, but reviews were rare. I know last chapter sucked, trust me, I _do._ But please, can you just drop a short review? Even if you tell me that it sucked? I just don't have time to edit these days :c

Fang and Max dancing c: *cue the "aww"* Oooh, do you think they'll kiss? :o

Can we please reach **500 **reviews guys, please?

**If you are one of my readers and REVIEW my collab story "Unbeknownst" then I will give you a HUGE spoiler for the next chapter of "Of Sun and Moon"! But you must tell that your one of my readers lol, or else I wouldn't know haha.**

So please _please _review guys! I need some happiness after a coming home from the hell that we all call "school". The teachers seem to just be _dumping _homework on us . . . plus tests and essays and blah.

Oh! I also am _very _aware that the revelation of the little boy in the bag kind of lacked. It WILL come back later although there's already a 2-month time lapse. Keep that in mind! **There's been a time lapse!** Also, I lied about the song choice (in the previous chapter) :P haha. Sorry.

Have a great day guys! (:

~Sam


	12. Undisclosed Desires

Of Sun and Moon

Hiya, guys! Well, first off, I'd really like to apologize for not updating in ages. I've just been swamped in school work and stuff huhu :'c But seriously, I felt _super _guilty and I ended up changing the entire chapter to what you guys wanted.

Please check out my other story, "**Written in the Stars**", if you haven't already and tell me what you think. It's not your typical high school cliché, because it doesn't even take place it high school! :]

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Desires<p>

_"Remember me," he finally whispered, his walls crumbling, unable to resist her any longer. He lowered his head down, but stopped when his lips were an inch from touching hers, making sure that the next move would be hers . . ._

~:*:~

Max's eyes fluttered closed as she swallowed thickly, blood pounding in her veins, a slightly dizzying feeling overtaking her. Fang watched her closely, restraining himself from smashing his lips to hers.

The fog of passion swirling around the two, hazel and midnight eyes clouding over with lust, the children of two rival families slowly losing self-control.

Both of his hands came up to cup her face, his dark eyes penetrating her bright ones as he stroked her lip gently with the base of his thumb. His other hand moved to bury itself in her smooth brown hair, bringing her face even closer to his. Fang listened carefully to Max's heartbeat; somewhat pleased by the effect he still had on her.

"It's your move," he breathed throatily. _I won't hurt you again, Max._

The girl's eyes traveled from her lover's pleading eyes to the moon in the sky hidden behind black clouds, but she didn't miss it. She couldn't miss it. "Forgive me," she whispered, and with that, she yanked his head down to hers and allowed his lips to finally, _finally _meet hers.

Once their lips touched, Fang lost all control, tired of hiding his desire for her. Max responded with equal fervor, her hands roaming his body just as quickly as his were with hers. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue as there was no time found for gentle pecks on the lips. They _needed _each other. They needed to be one.

Fang nuzzled Max's neck as he breathed in her scent the way he'd wanted to do for so long. Her knees gave out and she fell, only to be caught by Fang's strong arms. With an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, he pressed her body to his, his lips never leaving hers. Through their kisses and breathy moans, tears trickled down Max's cheek, causing Fang to take action this time unlike the last.

He pulled away gently, sadness reflecting in his dark eyes as he watched the woman he loved crying.

He leaned forward again, taking his time to press soft kisses to her eyes, kissing both her tears _and_ her sorrow away. "It's okay," he assured quietly. "It's going to be okay, Max."

She smiled and before she knew it, his lips descended back on hers, this time with the softness she'd normally associated Fang with. "You promise?" she mumbled against his lips.

"We're going to be okay. I promise you that we're going to be okay." He continued kissing her, releasing all his pent up desires he'd accumulated so quickly. But he couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. That this was just the beginning of their troubles.

~:*:~

_Two summers had passed since the boy and girl's first encounter._

_And within those two summers, the girl had flourished with beauty, as the boy had grown tall and handsome._

_Their friendship had only grown stronger over the years. But things were changing between them and both would face the foreign sensation of a shiver coursing through their spines, the sudden loss of words, and even the dreaded blush. Confusion would also be brought along with these feelings of change. Neither could confess their budding urges, believing that the other didn't feel the same way and that they'd only be left heartbroken._

_Right now, they were sitting side by side, watching the sunset as it made its ways back into the earth._

_Fang wasn't exactly quite fond of the sun, considering its ability of burning him without the protection of his amulet, but since Max liked the sun, overtime, he began to like it as well._

_He turned his head to look at her, but ended up staring instead, something that happened a lot lately. Things like that – like why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her – only added to their confusion. Sure she was pretty, but so were all the other girls he lived with. So what made her special? What made him unable to stop thinking about her? What made him want to be around her all the time? Just to hold her. To feel her._

_"Why do you always look at me like that?" Max snapped, her hazel eyes sparking with annoyance._

_Fang was taken aback, his onyx irises widening slightly._

_Max had never talked to him like that, even at her angriest. He wondered if he'd done something wrong, if he'd upset her without knowing. So he watched silently as she stood up, but before she turned around, he caught sight of the frown on her lips, the glossiness in her eyes. She crossed her arms, with her back to him, and stood motionless for a moment before walking away, almost as if she was hesitant to leave._

_In all honesty, if he hadn't seen the tear that fell from her face, then he doubted that he would've had the courage to go and follow her. But this was his Max. He had to know why she was upset. He had to know if he was the cause of the tears that rolled down her cheeks._

_And in that instant, something clicked for him . . ._

_Now it made sense why she always wore baggy clothes, why she always ducked her head lower when she walked past other girls, and why she would look away when he stared at her for too long._

_It all made sense now._

_She was self-conscious._

_"Max," he called, rushing to his feet to chase after her. "Max, what's wrong?"_

_She swirled around to face him, her bright eyes flashing with anger, her cheeks rosy and causing a pang of desire to course through the boy. She looked as if she wanted to kill him, but Fang was only intrigued by this and couldn't help the lopsided grin that crossed his face._

_"What the hell are you grinning at?" she all but yelled._

_But before he could stop himself, before his brain could filter out his words, he'd replied with, "Because you look really hot when you're angry."_

_And once the boy realized what he'd said, he half-expected her to fling herself at him so that she could smack the living daylights out of him. And when she didn't, and just stood there, he knew that something was wrong._

_Her bottom lip began to quiver as her eyes glistened with the tears that she was trying so hard to keep hidden. "Then why – why didn't you choose me?" she whispered sadly, unconsciously backing away as he approached her. With that, she tripped over a log that had been behind her, and she'd turned just in time to fall face first into brown, murky mud._

_Now feeling like the most hideous creature in the entire forest, the girl released her tears, rubbing the wet dirt out of her eyes, and causing the boy's heart to break at the sight of her so saddened._

_Immediately, Fang ran over to his friend, dropping to his knees, uncaring if he was getting his jeans dirty. Without a word, he began cleaning the girl's face with his own hands, slowly revealing her honey colored skin. "What do you mean, Max? What do you mean I 'didn't choose you'?" he asked softly._

_With her eyes still closed, the girl answered, "You kissed her. I saw you two . . . you kissed her. Fang, I thought that you . . . I thought that maybe –"_

_The boy was smiling now and once he'd wiped the last of the brown mud off of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips. Though it didn't last longer than a quick 5 seconds, it meant the world to Max, because he had made a choice when he kissed her._

_And she was his choice._

_~:*:~_

"So how long did it take for the compulsion to wear off?" Fang asked, throwing twigs into the fire he'd made.

Max glanced up at him. "It never worked. I just . . . I wanted to keep you safe."

"You're really selfish you know that?" He stood up from his seat across from her, walking around the flame before kneeling behind Max. "Do you even know how much torture you were putting me through? Seeing you, but not being able to touch you like this," he growled, nuzzling the back of her neck. His poked his tongue between his lips to lick the inside of her ear, eliciting a sensual groan from his Maxie.

Max leaned back into the safety of his arms, eyes closed. "What about you, Mr. "Forget me, Max"? Wasn't that selfish of _you_?"

"It didn't even work," he argued, kissing her hair. "Sides, you told me you loved Dylan."

"I was protecting you," she said again.

Fang snarled at her answer and flipped them to the ground so that he was hovering above her. "Protecting me? By telling me that you loved another man?" Max could feel his anger as his nails dug into her upper arm, his hips crushing hers as released the rage he'd bottled inside for too long. "I swear, Max, I could've fucking raped you. You have _no_ idea how much I wanted you," he growled. "How much I _want_ you."

"Show me then," Max whispered, a smile curving her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The male nearly lost it at her reply and he chuckled before rolling them around, this time, allowing her to be on top. "Not yet, Maxie. Not until we've figured everything out. Not until I know it's safe for us to bring another life into this world."

Max's cheeks flushed pink. She was only asking him to kiss her again, not . . . _that._ But he brought up a topic that she'd once thought about too. "We don't even know if it's safe to _you know_. You're a vampire, I'm a werewolf; is it even possible for us to _join together_? Wouldn't the Elders have done something to prevent it?"

"That's another thing. We don't know what's going to happen to you. Giving birth might kill you," he whispered. He raised his hand to grip either side of her waist, his dark eyes examining her taught stomach. "And I can't risk anything happening to you."

~:*:~

Fang held me tightly to his chest as we lay together on the forest ground. His cold hand was somewhere under my shirt, rubbing lazy circles on my warm stomach. I wondered if he was doing it to "keep me at bay" or to relax himself, but all I wanted to do right now was to rip his clothes off and –

_No. Bad Max._

His circles were torturously slow, his hand barely grazing my skin, and it made me want him that much more. It wasn't until he began rubbing himself against me that I thought I was going to lose it. What the hell was he thinking? He told me that he doesn't want to bring a child into the world until it's safe, but then here he is, fucking _grinding _against me. If he didn't stop soon, I was sure he'd have a baby in no time. "Fang," I whispered. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he teased, making me want to rip his head off. His hand moved dangerously close to chest and I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan. I could feel him snickering behind me, his chest rumbling against my back. God, I loved him.

He continued to rub me mercilessly until finally I gave up. "Fang, please." I wanted to smack myself for being so pathetic.

Then I felt his hot tongue lick my neck again, almost like what mated werewolves did. He removed his hand from under my shirt and I was shocked that he was actually listening to me. That is, until he moved me so that I was laying flat on my back and he began climbing on top of me. Oh, God, we were _actually_ doing this. Everything we'd gone through in the past months, all the hurt, all the tears, it was worth it. God, I loved him. I closed my eyes and let him straddle my hips and I think I might've moaned. Maybe.

After that, we pretty much lost all control and I was attacking him to remove his shirt. I even ignored the stupid smirk he had on his face because, well, he was just that damn beautiful. I wanted him so bad that I almost didn't remember what he'd told me earlier. Or my name.

And then it happened. The thing that we were both afraid of; the thing that we both knew was going to happen sooner or later. There was a click and then a swooshing noise, something moving as fast as a bullet was heading in our direction. I wanted to flip us over. I wanted to save him, but it was too late . . .

I watched in horror as I saw Fang's face slacken, his eyes rolling back as he fell on top of me, unconscious. My heart went into overdrive, as did my instincts. I was torn between fighting and _surviving, _but I knew I couldn't leave Fang. We'd just gotten back together. My father once told me to think now and react later. I needed to get us out of there.

"Get away from him, Max!" someone yelled. But I knew all too well whom that voice belonged to.

_Dylan._

* * *

><p>Dun. Dun. Dun. What's gonna happen to Fang? :O And I know it wasn't that clear, but Fang got shot with...something. Haha, moving forward.<p>

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but could you guys please review? I get really inspired when you guys review and when you don't, it makes me think that I'm wasting my time. Because so MANY people put it on Favorites or on Story Alert, but don't bother to leave a short review, and I know who you guys are lol.

So please, can you review? Pretty please? With cherries and oreo cookies on top? :D

I'm pretty busy with life and my other stories so I'm going to ask for a high review-asking amount, okay guys? I'll update when I reach **660** reviews.

Also, this chapter was just pure FAX fluff and it sucked. Max and Fang got back together yadi yada, but then stupid Dylan attacks Fang. Oooh. This is just a "setting the stage" chapter. More action in the upcoming ones ;D

Review for Fang's life! Go! You know you want to save the sexy vampire man! ;] Oh and after you do, please check out my newest story, "**Written in the Stars".**

Eat. Drink Eggnog. Relax. Eat More. Enjoy the Holidays!

Happy New Year, everyone! I'll be updating next year ;D

~Sam


	13. The Eyes Tell All

Of Sun and Moon

Hey guys! Long time no see! So here's the latest chapter that's actually been sitting in my laptop for a while. Just needed some adding to and stuff. Still needs to be spell and grammar-checked though.

**This chapter is Rated M. Yes, Rated M, because halfway into the chapter, "stuff" happens. It's not too descriptive, but "stuff" still happens. I would highly caution any readers under the age of 14 NOT to read after the first "~:*:~", after the second "~:*:~" it'll be safe to read again. **

This chapter also references events from a previous chapter, the one where Max and Dylan are kids and play that hide-and-seek game, also the day when Max first meets Fang.

Disclaimer: I don't own MR.

* * *

><p>The Eyes Tell All<p>

Dylan clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes narrowing as he watched Max care for the other man. He stared at her hands moving up and down Fang's chest and wished it were _him _that she was touching. Two months alone with her and he couldn't get her to touch him like that. It would always be him touching her, trying his best to get her to loosen up to him. Sure they'd shared a few kisses, but not even those could compare to the way she was touching the other man. The way she was stroking him, so gently, so _loving,_ struck a chord of jealousy in Dylan's heart. The man who Max was giving her attention to was, after all, her ex-boyfriend . . . whom he just caught on top of his future mate. Plus the way they were positioned right now irked him too.

Fang's unconscious body was leaning against Max's small frame in a sitting position, his head drooping so that her chest practically smothered his face.

The furious werewolf wanted to say something, but since Max didn't bother moving Fang's head herself he bit his tongue. Though he did have his suspicions that the other male was fully conscious and very much enjoying his current situation.

After a few more minutes, "Look, I'm sorry for knocking the guy out, but do you _have _to hold him like that?" Dylan grumbled.

Hazel eyes snapped up to look at turquoise ones. "You didn't 'knock him out'. You tranquilized him like he was a goddamn animal!"

She complied with his request, however, and let Fang rest his head on her lap instead. It _was_ starting to get awkward since she'd realized that Fang had woken up severalminutes ago and was just enjoying making Dylan jealous.

"I thought he was attacking you," Dylan finally whispered, placing his head in his hands. His tone sounded apologetic and Fang almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. But he knew that no matter how much he hated Dylan, he would never hurt Max.

But that wasn't going to bring his brother back.

Max stared at him quietly, feeling guilty for putting the blame on Dylan. He had the right. She was supposed to be loyal to him, not to Fang. And yet here he was, apologizing for _her _mistake.

~:*:~

They were walking back to the village when Max suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

"What do youhave to be sorry for?" Dylan asked. "Not like you tranquilized anyone today."

Max smirked, smacking his shoulder playfully. The same way she used to when they were younger. "No you jerk. I'm sorry for always having a stick up my ass." Her smile faltered at her own words, realizing how insensitive she'd been to him. He used to be her best friend—until Fang came into their lives. They used to be inseparable. And the only reason she'd distanced herself away from him was because of Fang. Of what Dylan had done to his brother.

"You weren't always so serious, Maxie." Her nickname felt foreign on his tongue. "I mean, you're _still _not always serious," he said with bitterness. "You're only like this around me."

"Dylan, don't."

Her harsh tone only fueled his frustration and in a few seconds, he'd gripped her shoulder and shoved her against a tree, letting the bark dig into her back. At the moment, he just didn't care anymore. He tried waiting for her, hoping that she would eventually realize his efforts for her to love him. But nothing happened.

Nothing could get her to even look at him the same way she looked at Fang.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered, loosening his hold on her shoulder. He looked her straight in the eye, his turquoise eyes desperate and pleading. "Tell me why," he said, this time quieter. She turned her head to the side, trying to pretend that she didn't hear him. That she didn't care. "Max," he warned.

She didn't reply. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she hated him.

But she didn't have to. He could see it in her eyes, because she'd never looked at him like that when they were friends.

Max looked at anywhere but Dylan, until he slammed his fist into the tree right above her head, his claws piercing into the bark. When she looked at him again, his eyes were no longer blue, but a dangerous gold. For the first time in her life, Max was _scared_ of Dylan.

His right hand found its way to her core and Max yelped. He'd _never _touched her there. He was able to hold her in place, despite her struggles, as he continued his assault on her body. Tears began streaming down Max's face now, but her eyes stayed fixed on his face. And when he raised his head again, when his eyes met hers, she saw what made him do it—_her_.

She'd almost forgotten how strong he was, since he'd never used his full strength against her.

One of his knees roughly nudged her legs apart, and a rough hand ran up and down the inside of her thighs, while the other moved from her shoulder to her neck. "One move and I won't hesitate to slit your throat. Do you understand?" he growled.

He pushed up Max's white cotton dress until it revealed her thighs, ignoring her cussing as he undid his fly. Hazel eyes watered, watching in horror as his hand moved inside his jeans to pull out his hardened member. Her throat was clogged and she just couldn't get herself to scream or even whimper. She hated being helpless. She shut her eyes, wishing and praying that it was just a bad dream. But she wasn't a kid anymore. She couldn't just wish away her nightmares.

And then it touched her, inside her thigh, and she screamed. Her walls crumbled and she cried, her knees no longer able to support her.

She cried Dylan's name out, over and over, asking—_begging_—him to stop.

He caught her by the arms as she slid to the ground, holding her tightly, stroking her hair to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Max," he choked out, "I'm so sorry. Oh God, what did I do? I'm so sorry." He kept saying sorry until she stopped crying out his name, and then she was just crying.

Crying into the chest of the man that just tried to rape her.

He kissed her brown hair and lowered them to the ground, moving to sit against the tree he had previously attacked her on. She shook quietly in his arms, aftermaths of her exhaustion, and he tightened his hold on her, surprised when she leaned further into his chest. Then he pressed his lips against her sweaty forehead, quietly repeating _'I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry'_.

He picked up her hand that lay limp at her side and kissed it, mumbling, "Please, Max. Just tell me. What happened to us? What happened to our friendship?"

She stayed quiet, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Don't you remember, Max? It was right here when we played our last game, when you told me that all was fair in love in war." He smiled, reminiscing. "And I asked you what love had to do with anything. You said it had to do with everything. I didn't believe you back then, but something changed that day. After then, I-" he paused, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you smiled, the way you smacked the back of my head whenever I said something stupid, the way you laughed. In the few seconds that you pretended something had happened to you, I was scared for the first time in my life. I was scared that I lost my best friend. And I _did_." His golden eyes turned back into their natural blue, and painfully, tears began falling. "Because after that day, you looked at me differently. Like I was a monster. Was it because you knew that I liked you, Max? Was it because I wasn't good enough for you? What happened, Max? What happened?"

Max raised her head from his trembling chest and looked at him, _really looked at him_, for the first time in years. And all she could think was, _'What did I do to my best friend?' _Her hard hazel eyes softened as she raised a gentle hand to his cheek and his blue eyes met hers timidly.

And she was looking at him the same way she had when they were friends . . .

But the girl couldn't be a friend to both the werewolf and the vampire. She would have to choose between them one day.

Above them in a nearby tree, the vampire stood watching the two werewolves, his dark eyes narrowed.

~:*:~

"She was yelling his name and I went back for her. But when I got there, he was holding her in his arms. Her dress was all wrinkled and . . . and she looked _happy_," Fang spat out the last word, and punched a hole in the nearest wall. "I don't know what happened between them, Igs. What if her screams weren't for help? What if she was _in pleasure_?"

Iggy stared at his younger brother incredulously. "I don't know how many times I have tell you this, but she's a werewolf. Let her be with her own kind. Filthy little animals anyways."

Fang snarled at the last comment, swung his arm at his own brother and another, much bigger, hole was formed in the wall. "I love her, Igs."

"Who exactly is this that you _'love'_?" his brother asked impassively, jumping back to his feet. He continued wiping imaginary dust from his shoulder. "Maybe I've heard of her."

Fang hesitated for a moment. "Max."

"Max, as in Max, the daughter of Valencia? Fang, do you even know who she is?" He lost his temper when Fang didn't respond. "Well do you?" he shouted.

"Yes, I do."

Iggy watched his younger brother carefully, studying him, before saying, "Then you should've known not to fall in love with her. Who knows, she could've been playing with you this entire time. Don't' forget that it was her kind that killed our brother."

And it was then that the vampire began to doubt the werewolf's love for him.

~:*:~

Later that night, Max and Dylan lay in the same bed for the first time.

Dylan assured Max that she didn't have to. It was the Elders' idea to have them share a bed in the first place and after today's events, he didn't know if Max was ready to be touched by him again. But Max insisted that she was okay and Dylan knew that he had his old best friend back.

They started with small talk and that eventually led to laughter, which led to the kiss on the cheek she gave him before going to bed. She didn't know it, but Dylan stayed awake long after that, because that kiss was his first true sign of affection from Max. As he watched her sleep peacefully beside him, he promised himself that he would never hurt her again—not the woman whom he loved since childhood. And before he fell asleep, he nuzzled into her side like a puppy, where her arm welcomed him, relaxing around his neck.

In a few hours, Max awoke to a heaviness on her chest. She smiled softly when she saw Dylan's sleeping face, his tousled brown hair falling effortlessly on his beautiful face, his arms securely wrapped around her small body.

She turned her head to the side, smiling, and then her eyes collided with the full moon and the red haze that was around it.

Then, visions of Dylan pushing her back into the bed, his hungry eyes raking over her body, his strong hands touching her skin, flashed through Max's head. The wave of desire and lust was potent and Max bit back a moan as she eyed Dylan's muscular body that lay on their bed. Sweat lined her forehead and blood pounded in her veins, her temperature skyrocketing.

_No, no, no. I can't be. _

_I can't be in heat._

But the temptation was too much and the young female werewolf rolled over so that she was on top of her mate, her long, lean legs straddling his hips.

The instant their lower halves came into contact, icy blue eyes snapped open to find lustful hazel eyes staring back at him, a dangerous smirk on his mate's face . . .

* * *

><p>Aaaand cut!<p>

The **WORST** cliffy I've ever done. Hehe ^^

I know I haven't updated in a while, but could you please review? It'd assure me that I still have some faithful readers.

Also, this is a perfect extortion chapter :D (grins evilly). My collab story, **"Unbeknownst"** hasn't been getting any reviews. And that story's like 100 times better than this one, so could you guys please read and review that? If I can get at least 27 more reviews for **"Unbeknownst"**, I promise I won't make Max and Dylan mate. The 27 people that review **"Unbeknownst" **will prevent Max from mating with Dylan! SAVE MAX!

Anywho, a couple of things I want to talk to you guys about. C'mon, I know you guys HATE Dylan, but like I told you before, my Dylan's OCC, and you kind of have to feel for him. I mean, he WAS Max's best friend when they were little and he truly DOES care for Max.

And ooh, Fang's beginning to doubt Max's love, Max and Dylan are reconnecting...what'll happen next! (Lol, trying to add suspense)

So, please review "**Unbeknownst" **and **remember AT LEAST 27 PEOPLE MUST REVIEW THAT STORY TO PREVENT MAX AND DYLAN FROM MATING**!

I'll try and update again when I reach **740 **reviews. Thanks guys for all the support so far! (: Enjoy Easter/Spring Break! :D


	14. Past Demons

Of Sun and Moon

Hey dudes, long time no update, I know, I know! But I've been super busy, but now that I'm on summer vacation, I'll be updating frequently now. I've also decided to spice up the plot ;) And this chapter will hopefully make up for me not updating for, like, ever. So here ya are, Chapter 16! Woot woot!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Past Demons<p>

"Dylan," Max whimpered, fighting hard to keep the last bit of her sanity, "I think I'm in heat. God, I need you so much I'm shaking." She threw her head back, hazel eyes fluttering closed as she felt Dylan squirming beneath her. His strong, muscular body . . .

She moaned loudly before frantically attempting to climb off of him, but Dylan grabbed her right arm, gazing at her intensely. He examined her face and searched her eyes and saw desperation. "It hasn't consumed you entirely yet. What you're experiencing right now is just enhancing what you're really feeling. Don't fight it, Max." His voice was smooth as silk, yet rough as sandpaper. He tugged at the arm he held captive, causing her body to collapse on top of his before rolling them so that he was on top and positioned between the cradle of her legs.

Everything felt so right at the moment that it scared Max. Maybe the Elders had been right this entire time. Maybe she and Dylan _did _belong with each other. But then why was she thinking about another man?

"I would do anything for you, Max. Anything you ask of me, it's yours." He was so close. All she had to do was push his head down so that his lips would finally, finally, crash into hers. She moaned again under the weight of his body, her eyes widening the instant she felt him hardening. "Your heat is coming and I don't want you to go through it alone . . . but when we make love for the first time, I don't want you to regret it either."

Max averted his gaze, unable to look at him any longer without feeling sick. "I don't deserve you, Dylan. You're a good man and you deserve to be happy too." Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly, "it's me that doesn't deserve you. You're perfect, Max." He took a leap of faith and leaned forward to bring his lips to her eyes, tasting the salty liquid forming there. Then, slowly, he moved his lips to her cheeks up until they brushed against her ear. "I love you, Max. Always have," he said quietly so that only she would ever hear his confession, "always will."

"You wouldn't love me anymore if you knew _everything _about me." Gathering up enough courage, she looked him straight in the eyes, but she didn't see any of the resentment she was expecting. Instead, she saw empathy.

"We all have secrets, Max."

She shook her head. "Not like mine. There's nothing that I don't already know about you, Dylan."

He smirked a little. "I doubt it. I've kept a fair share of secrets."

"Like, what? Like how you killed a vampire when we were kids?" she blurted unknowingly.

Dylan narrowed his eyes, though shocked that Max had known about it. "You don't know anything about that."

"I don't?" she spat bitterly. "I guess I also don't know how he _begged_ you for mercy before you snapped his neck! We were just kids Dylan. _He _was just a kid. Only a monster could—"

"Shut up!" he growled, his hand clamping around her neck. "You don't know anything!"

Max glared, pure hate evident in her eyes as she tried removing his hand from her neck. "You're a killer! A fucking monster!" she shouted, her eyes morphing gold before she scratched his face with her claws. The blow managed to send Dylan flying into the nearest wall, blood dripping down his face as he looked at her with utter sorrow.

With each breath she took, Max grew increasingly dizzy, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Shortly, the pain in her head became unbearable and she was screaming until her entire face flushed red. Dylan watched in horror as her bright hazel eyes turned white and she collapsed onto their bed, her body convulsing violently, her pulse getting harder and harder for Dylan to hear.

"Max!"

"_You care a lot about your tribe don't you, kid?" _

_A younger boy nodded. "Yeah, I care about it more than anything." _

"_Anything, you say?"_

_The young boy nodded again. _

"_Then how would you like a chance to save your tribe? It's a simple task and I'll take care of the rest. You see, there's a traitor inside your village. She's going to kill her own pack, including you. And I thought, why don't we get rid of her before she even has a chance to do any harm."_

"_Who's the traitor, Kale?" _

"_You were calling out her name for mercy in my vision. Max, you were saying."_

_The young boy's eyes widened and he struggled to find words. "That's impossible. Max is my best friend. She would never hurt me."_

"_My visions don't lie and since you saved my life, I'm returning the favor. All you have to do is lead her into the woods and I'll make sure that she never has the chance to hurt you or your tribe. So what do you say, kid? You in?" He held his hand out to the younger boy. "I won't let anything happen to you, Dylan."_

_He raised his head at his name and took the other boy's hand, looking at his friend a final time with soft blue eyes before they turned gold. "I'm sorry, Kale." A split second later, the sound of a snapping neck seemed to echo throughout the woods, causing black fowls to flee out of the trees._

"Stay away from her!" She could hear Dylan shouting. She heard him fighting to gain control of his body, but a much stronger force rendered him helpless. She wanted to see him, to say sorry for what she'd said to him earlier. The man who was brave enough to stick up for her even though he was told that she would be the cause of his death in the future. The man who loved her, far before he even knew the true meaning of love. The man who was fighting at this very instant to save her, even _after _she'd hurt and rejected him.

"DYLAN!"

~:*:~

"How the hell did this happen?" Ari growled, scanning Dylan and Max's empty bedroom. He eyed the cracks in the wall, the broken furniture, and the disheveled bed sheets. If it weren't for the blood they had found, he would've let it pass. After all, his sister was in heat.

"We have this entire vicinity secured. _No one _should have been able to get through."

Fred clutched onto Ari's arm. "What if Fang—"

"It's certain that he would kill Dylan, but he would never hurt Max." He pulled Fred into a hug, kissing her hair. "We need his help to track down whoever captured Max and Dylan." He raised his head to look at the balcony windows hanging ajar being blown by the wind.

~:*:~

"Max, can you hear me? Please, Max, if you can hear me, try and open your eyes."

She tried, but exhaustion overpowered her willpower. Her body felt like it was on fire and the infrequent gust of air that would fleetingly soothe the flame seemed to do more harm than good. Her muscles ached to be touched, her core aching to be filled. She heard Dylan's voice again, begging her to open her eyes, so she tried again. She managed to open them a sliver of the way, but raising her head was a different ball game.

He sighed in relief, if only momentarily. "Listen to me, Maxie. I need you to promise me that whatever they do, you can't give in to any of their demands. You have to stay strong. Stay strong for me, Max."

"Dylan, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you all these years. I didn't know," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The lights flashed on and pierced through the two werewolves' closed eyes. When Max opened them again, she saw Dylan strung up by metal chains, clamps around his wrists and ankles. He gave her a longing look before mouthing, _'Don't give in.' _

"How sweet," said an icy voice from behind Max, causing her to cringe. His footsteps became deafening in her ear as he approached her slowly.

Max moaned as her captor's hand found it's way to her breast, massaging it and fueling the fire in her lower abdomen. The chains rattled as she tried squeezing her thighs together, the scent of her arousal sending Dylan on high alert.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled, tugging on the chains. But he found that the harder he tugged, the hotter the chains burned through his skin.

The other man continued kneading Max's breast, the hardness of his body pressed against her limp one. Max's eyes never left Dylan's and she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning again. "Come on, sweetheart, let me hear you _beg _for me."

"Fucking bastard!" Dylan shouted, lunging himself forward, but getting nowhere.

"Those chains are made out of pure silver. So if I were you, I'd sit still and enjoy the show." The older man turned his attention back to Max, determined at making her scream for him. His hand glided down her thin nightgown until he found her flat belly, which he clutched possessively, sneering at Dylan as he did so. "So this is Max, huh? No wonder you chose to stab me in the back for her, Dylan. She's one fine piece of ass."

"Don't fucking touch her, Kale!"

"I'm going to enjoy this," he growled in the female's ear, "and it's your call if you want to enjoy it too."

Max shuddered, losing more and more self-control as the seconds passed. She clamped down on her bottom lip harder, drawing blood before finally yielding to her body's desire. She felt the bile rise in her throat as Kale grinned maliciously against her skin, his eyes fixed on Dylan as he took the one thing that he ever wanted away from him . . .

* * *

><p>MAJOR CLIFFY ALERT! :D Lol, hehe. So, that wasn't what you guys were expecting was it? Fang's brother? WTF?<p>

Anywho, guys, did I lose my touch? I know it's been a while, but yeah . . .

Please review! And if you have time and are a fan of the new show "The Legend of Korra" please also check out my fanfic "Heartbreaker, Playmaker".

I'll update when I get **800 **reviews! :D Cookies to the 800th reviewer ^^

Have a fabulous summer guys!


	15. Ancestry

Of Sun and Moon

Here's the next chappie! (: It's a bit confusing so there shall be an explanation at the end :D So, the plot's been sped up a little and there's another twist in this chapter. P.S. For those who did not catch it, Max had a vision in the last chappie. That flashback of Dylan and Kale as kids was a vision.

Anywho, on with the story!

Rating: Borderlines M. It's mature content and I might lose some of my younger readers since this whole thing is going to get a hella more confusing. Hehe.

* * *

><p>Ancestry<p>

Upon Max's refusal in giving her captor the satisfaction he was in pursuit of, Dylan's desire to save his mate was nearing desperation. Kale was standing directly behind Max, his nose nuzzling the delicate skin of her neck, while inhaling an intoxicating scent that could only be derived from an aroused alpha female. A deep growl emerged from the vampire's throat, his own arousal deterring him from his initial objective. He allowed his hands to roam on their own, one hand resting on Max's waist while the other found its way to her breast again. "You _are_ a beautiful creature," he sighed into her ear. "It's a shame that I'm eventually going to have to kill you."

"She didn't do anything to you! Let her go," Dylan snarled.

Kale smirked before raising Max's chin. "No, but _you _betrayed me for her. You see, I eventually recovered from the dismembered neck that you caused, and since then I've been plotting my revenge on you. I could have been impatient and just killed you, but I realized that I didn't just want you to die; I wanted you to _suffer_. And what better way to do that then to let you _watch _as I fucked your mate and then killed her afterwards?"

"You're sick! And when I get out of these chains, I'll fucking kill you!"

The vampire only laughed. "You tried that a few years ago and yet, _here I stand_." He licked the side of Max's face before bringing both of his hands to the collar of her nightgown and tearing it in half. The fabric fell to the ground with a whisper, Dylan looking away when Max's naked form graced his eyes. Sure, he'd seen her unclothed before when she phased back into a human, but Ari, who always instructed one of the pack members to carry clothing for his sister, had always closely guarded her. Max would be their leader one day, so it was only customary that they showed respect.

"Don't scream," Dylan ordered through clenched teeth, "he'll kill you the moment you do."

Max understood, but she made no motion of it. The pounding in her head intensifying as Kale's cold hands slid up and down her body; the sensation reminding her too much of another vampire she was infatuated with, although _his_ hands were never as rough. "He thought you were dead," she whispered.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. _Everyone _thought I was dead," he answered against her skin.

"For an entire year, he talked about how much he missed you," Max shouted, remembering Fang's pained face any time his deceased brother would cross his mind. "You were always the reason why he could never say it."

"What are you talking about, werewolf?" Kale growled, removing his hands from her body so that he could stand in front of her. "Who are you talking about?"

Dylan watched the two carefully, unaware of what either were talking about. Max remained silent, looking longingly at Dylan, hoping that one day, he would understand. It was as if their lives had revolved around a single event, pawns in an intricate game of chess, unable to have an ounce of jurisdiction from there on.

"Who are you talking about? Tell me or I _will _kill you," Kale demanded, his fury evident in the way that his clear blue eyes flashed red the instant he opened them again. "Tell me, werewolf!" He bared his fangs before gripping her arm that hung above her head and, in one swift move, jerked it down until he heard a sharp crack.

"Max!" Again, Dylan lunged at the vampire. And again, it was useless. "Don't touch her!"

Max had clamped down on her bottom lip, drawing blood for a second time, but managing to refrain from screaming. It was what he wanted, and she was sure as hell she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction.

But they both knew how the game worked, so Kale took a moment to calm himself down before moving over to Dylan and dragging his fingernails across his chest. Max winced, looking away.

"You might not care for your own life, but the same can't be true for your mate. One bite from a vampire and my venom will course through his veins, causing him excruciating pain before his heart fails. Your move, werewolf."

Max was torn; would she tell Kale what he wanted to know and risk Fang's exposure to her pack or would she allow Kale to kill the man who had always been loyal to her?

But she didn't have to decide, because in the next second, the brackets on Dylan's chains unlocked and when his body was no longer in contact with any silver, his wounds on his chest healed and he snarled at a dumbstruck Kale. And then in the next trice, Max was released from her bindings as well, but instead of falling to the ground, she was caught by strong arms.

And then all eyes snapped to the other vampire in the room who was cradling the girl to his chest. Two names were uttered simultaneously—one of a human and one of a vampire. But to which name would he answer? And to which name would his lover call him by?

"My brother," Kale said smiling. He approached Fang with open arms, but was surprised to see that his brother's ire wasn't because of the werewolves, rather because of himself. He stood frozen in one spot; and it only took him another second to construe the meaning of Max's hand on his brother's chest and the hint of jealousy that flickered in the male werewolf's eyes.

"I thought you were dead, Kale."

"My brother, you know it is nearly impossible to kill a vampire." Kale swallowed nervously under the gaze of the two furious males. "What are you doing infatuating yourself with werewolves anyways?"

Fang looked down at Max's arm that was momentarily twisting itself back into place. His eyes scanned her body of the faint marks left behind by Kale in places that he believed were only his to touch. He snarled at his own brother for the first time.

"Don't you know who she is, Fang? She's a direct descendant of Mercedes, the reason why we're like _this_. The woman who made us all into beasts! Haven't you always wished to be normal?" Kale goaded. "Haven't you always wished to be human?"

A shrill cry came from Max before her body levitated out of Fang's arms and her eyes snapped open to reveal foggy white irises—the same ones that Dylan had seen earlier that night. And then another shrill cry and Max was falling, but Fang didn't skip a beat in catching her.

"Max," he whispered, brows knitting together with worry.

He was relieved when she opened her eyes, but they weren't the soft hazel he was used to; they were a piercing brown that were empty and hollow.

"I am not this Max that you speak of. I am Mercedes," she declared, gripping Fang by the throat.

* * *

><p>Whut? Ok, who's confused? If so, the full explanation is below :D<p>

*takes a deep breath* So Kale has kidnapped Max and Dylan and Max is kind of shocked that Kale, who is supposed to be dead (as previously stated in earlier chapters), is very much alive. So, we haven't heard anything from Max up until she says, _"He thought you were dead"_. And, at first, it's not clear who exactly it is she's talking about, but then she goes on to say _"You were always the reason why he could never say it"._ That's kind of when you get the impression that she was talking about Fang and it goes back to reflect on the fact that Fang _did _have difficulty verbally expressing his love for her, and now we know that it was because of Kale's "death". So, Kale's all curious about who she's talking about, because he doesn't know that the girl he's currently torturing is his brother's girlfriend. And then, Kale tortures Dylan to get Max to talk, but she doesn't know if she should, because if she does, then Dylan will know that she's been dating a vampire this entire freakin' time. If she doesn't, Dylan dies, and I have Kale explain that if a vampire bites a werewolf or vice-versa, the one bitten will die. But luckily for Max, Fang shows up on time (for once). I haven't exactly thought of a reason for him to have come on time, but let's pretend that he has Max senses, and he knew that she was in danger :p Anyways, he frees Max and Dylan from their chains and catches Max in his arms. A reason for carrying her is probably because he didn't want Max to be walking around _naked _in front of Dylan and his brother. Also, she's probably frickin' exhausted from being molested by Kale. So, Fang's pissed at Kale, Dylan's really confused, and Kale's trying not to get murdered by his brother. Conclusively, Fang/Nick's identity is REVEALED. We'll see how that transposes in the next chappie with Dylan and Fang. And then Kale continues trying to stop Fang from killing him for touching his Max and he basically says a lot of BS. BS that is true and very important to this story, though. You see, Max's family has been in rule for a very long time. And it turns out that her ancestor (Mercedes) had been the one to start the curse. You'll find out more about that later. Anywho, you also found out that Fang has always wanted to be human, and Kale brings this up to try and get Fang angry at Max (pff). And then Max has another seizure thing that she had in the last chapter, but this time, her body's levitating and stuff and when she wakes up, she's been possessed.

Yup, I know, this chapter was a bit much, but in the end, it'll all make sense :p

**What to look forward to in the next chapter:**

1. Fang, Kale, and Iggy's dad aka the head honcho of the vampires (or, at least for their clan).

2. An appearance by Angel and how she plays an important part in the whole "curse" thing.

3. More unraveling on people's pasts.

4. Mercedes wreaking havoc (in a humorous way).

5. Interactions between Dylan, Fang, and Mercedes. It's going to get awkward :D That is all I can say haha.

So, I'll update when I reach over **830 **reviews. (That's a pretty low number, I'm feeling generous because I just ate ice-cream ^^) Also, congrats to **hannah h** for being by 800th reviewer! :D Y'all are the best!

On a completely unrelated note, please check out my collab story **"Unbeknownst" **(it's in my profile if you can't find it) and I might just have an update sooner if I see that people are readin' and reviewin' ;)

Hope you're enjoying summer so far :D

**Edit: Initially, Mercedes was supposed to be Max's great grandmother, and I knew it was kind of off, since vampires were probably around for a very long time. I was hoping you guys wouldn't notice, but PurpleTea88 did and I thought, well, if one reviewer noticed, I'm sure everyone else will too lol. So, I decided to go more general :D **


	16. Torn Between the Two

Of Sun and Moon

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's kind of a filler, and the POV changes a lot, mostly between Fang and Dylan. I just thought that their relationship with Max needed to be defined a little bit more. Also, another reason why I didn't get this up as soon as I'd like was because I couldn't figure out a word haha. Anyways, the word was **parapet** and it took me forever to figure out what it was called, so when you see the word, could you please look up "**parapet**" so that you know what I'm talking about haha? I really couldn't describe it, but yeah.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Torn Between the Two<p>

"Fang," Max whispered, "What happened to me back there?"

The vampire didn't respond and continued frantically scrubbing her forearm with a wet washcloth, his forehead creased, his jaw clenched. He couldn't stand having her smell like this. Smelling like another man—like his _brother_.

He could almost pinpoint the exact places Kale's hands had touched her, where his nails had broken into her delicate skin, saturating her body with his scent as if he were claiming her as his. His jaw tightened at the thought.

Slightly irritated by his silence, Max grabbed Fang's wrist and with her other hand raised his chin for him to look at her. "Talk to me," she said softly, her eyes shifting as she tried to read his face. "Please don't do this now, Fang. I can't lose you now. I need you." The quiver in her voice was so distinct that Dylan didn't need to be standing in the doorway to hear it.

_How long had this been going on behind my back?_ He thought bitterly, watching as his mate and his enemy exchanged a chaste kiss on the bed. _How many times have they touched like this? How many times have they kissed without my knowledge? How many times have they . . . _

He turned his head away, it hurt too much to think, it hurt too much to look, to see them together. Kissing, intimate, _loving_.

Just a few hours ago, it had been him that she showed this affection to. And now, her love was for another man—a vampire—but nonetheless, for _another_. And _he _had allowed it. He was so clueless all these years, completely oblivious to the fact that Nick had been a vampire. If he'd paid attention more, if he'd known, then maybe she could have been his. But it seemed too late now, after everything that's happened, the way that Fang just couldn't leave her side or look even away from her, he knew that it was too late. Things would go back to how they'd been and Max would ignore him again, treating him like he was the bad guy.

"Dylan," she called, startling him, "could you, uhm, would you mind—"

He was surprised when Fang had finished the sentence for her, "She's cold and she needs you to bring up her body temperature."

"Please?" Max added, smacking Fang in the arm at his brashness.

Maybe if she didn't really need him to keep her warm, maybe if the tone in her voice was laced with hate, or maybe if he didn't still love her, then he would have walked out right there, turning his back on her. But she did needhim. And she didn't hate him.

And he still loved her.

And he figured that those three things were enough for him not to let her go.

Fang squeezed Max's hand tighter as Dylan got into bed behind her, his chest flushed against her back, arms hugging her close to him as he nuzzled her neck tenderly. Fang watched for any signs of discomfort on her face, his thumb continuously moving across her slender fingers as she lay in bed with the man who had previously been his enemy. He was relieved to see her eyes fluttering closed, and she released a big sigh of content, her face peaceful as she slipped into long awaited slumber.

When her breath had evened out, Fang's eyes snapped to Dylan, but not necessarily with hate, just with caution. The statement he conveyed should have been clear to Dylan. He really didn't need to say anything, because the look in the werewolf's eyes told him that his silent warning had been understood.

"Thank you," he found himself saying anyways.

He half-expected the look of surprise on Dylan's face, since he _himself _was in disbelief of his words. He got along with Max, even though she was a werewolf, because his love for her was so great. He could have gotten along with Dylan too, if he weren't also vying for Max's affections. The only reason he had hated werewolves in the first place was because he was made to believe that his brother had died because of them. Now that Kale was alive, his opinion towards werewolves had completely been changed. In fact, if he thought about it, it was only really Dylan that he never liked. Back then it was because he was the supposed killer of his brother.

Now, Fang wasn't sure how to feel.

Dylan didn't resent Max and wasn't a threat to her, so he shouldn't feel any hate towards him.

But maybe it was because of the fact that Dylan was _in love_ with Max that made him that much more of a threat to Fang than if he were their enemy. Dylan was all the more dangerous because of the simple fact that Max had evolved feelings for him. He just wasn't sure how much of her feelings belonged to Dylan and how much belonged to him.

And that's what terrified him.

~:*:~

The night had been long.

Fang had stayed up the entire time, watching over Max as she slept beside Dylan. At certain times throughout the evening, he had been tempted to remove her from the bed. And every time she would make the slightest sound in her sleep, he sat up straight in his chair, waiting for her to wake up so that he could get her away from Dylan.

But she never did.

She stayed sound asleep, perfectly content in the arms of the man who held her.

When a gold beam of light pierced through the darkness and began increasing in size, Max finally awoke with a sharp breath, eyelashes batting until her bright hazel irises were disclosed.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling up at him in a way that made his chest constrict.

But the feeling immediately backfired when Fang remembered that another man was sleeping on the other half of the bed.

"We have to go soon," he told her succinctly. "I told Fred and Ari that I would bring you back at sunrise and if we aren't there soon, they're going to send the pack searching for you."

Max frowned. It wasn't exactly the reply she was expecting. "Is there something wrong, Fang? Because if there's something wrong, now's not a good time to hold it in."

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, Max," he spat sarcastically, "you just slept with another man last night."

Shooting up from the bed, she yelled, "You're the one who said I needed to '_be warmed up_'!"

"But I didn't mean through Dylan!" he growled, rising to his feet coldly.

He swung the sliding door to the balcony open, needing fresh air, away from the warm stench of the werewolves. The wind blew through each strand of his ebony hair, though for some reason, he could still only smell Max and he gripped the edge of the stone parapet even tighter. He pounded his fist against the jagged rocks, so much anger boiling inside of him that he wanted to erupt.

Max watched Fang repeatedly pound his fist against the balcony and, at first she didn't understand his anger, but then she figured that if she really loved him, she didn't have to understand everything he did. She just had to understand _him_.

Sighing, she stood from the bed and made her way behind him, snaking her arms around his midsection before resting her chin on his shoulder. "I love you, Fang," she breathed in his ear. "You know that, don't you?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer, but none came.

Instead, he turned his body so that they were face-to-face, his head swooping down to press his lips against hers, roughly pushing her against the parapet as he continued raining kisses all over her face, occasionally returning back to her lips to keep her satisfied. He ran his fingers through her wavy locks, vehemently shoving her head towards him as he forced his tongue inside her mouth, gliding it across her teeth, tasting her, _savoring _her.

Max wasn't accustomed to his roughness; Fang had always been fairly gentle, especially when they were intimate. But she hardly paid any attention when his coarse tongue slid across her neck, the tips of his fangs ever so slightly grazing her skin, the pads of his fingertips rhythmically tapping against her collarbone.

"Would you turn for me?" he inquired, sucking her neck, feeling her pulse underneath.

Max closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his wet tongue on her skin, kissing, sucking. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knees gave out. And in the next instant, Max was losing all possession of her body, Fang's voice sounding farther and father away.

"_Mercedes, why won't you talk to me!"_

_A woman with the same face and eyes as Max swirled around to confront the man chasing her. "Talk to you, Alastair? After what you've done to me? To my people?" she shouted. "Alastair, you've turned my entire village into monsters! During the day, we are normal, but at night we turn into beasts. Our bodies become covered with fur, our eyes turn the color of evil, we lose our morals, some of my men have already admitted to slaying innocent people, and we have not an ounce of control over our bodies!"_

_She began walking away again, but soon stopped in her steps. "And my sister, Evangeline, her soul is damned because of what you have done to her! She was not even given a chance to live!"_

"_Mercedes, give me a chance to explain and you will see—"_

"_Enough, Alastair! The only reason I spare your life now is because of the few moments of joy you have brought to me, but that is all I can do. I can no longer love you." _

"_Mercedes! Mercedes, wait!" _

~:*:~

When they reached the boundary established to keep vampires and werewolves separate, Fang stopped, pressing his lips onto Max's forehead, whispering something so quietly that it was inaudible even to Dylan.

"You can come with," Dylan said suddenly. "I won't tell anyone. I owe you my life—for saving hers."

Fang nodded at him, grateful that he didn't have to leave Max, especially now that her spells were becoming more frequent. One moment she was Max, and in the next, she didn't have any memory of him.

He could feel Dylan's eyes constantly on them and he would hug Max tighter to his chest, hoping that she would open her eyes again. The air was tense without her presence; both he and Dylan knew that without Max, they had nothing in common. There was no need for them to act like they were friends, when in fact the other was still his enemy.

Max's heart was still on the line.

* * *

><p>The most anti-climactic ending I think I've ever done lol. Like I said previously though, I thought I needed to define the FangMax/Dylan love triangle before I added in more stuff. Also, I gave another clue on Mercedes' past, blah blah. (Hint: pay attention to the names for future references!)

Did anyone watch the season finale for Legend of Korra this morning? I DIED. I DIED, I tell ya. I love that show soo much it's not even funny! If you're a fan of the show too, check out my story **"Heartbreaker, Playmaker"** and read and review please! ^^ I'm also currently in the works of writing another story for LoK!

I was in a rush to update because I have to go out, like, now haha. I'll update when I reach over **880 **reviews.

Have a nice day guys!


	17. Important Things

Okay, guys. I haven't updated in forever, because to be honest, I've been sucked into the Legend of Korra fandom .

I'm too obsessed with anything Legend of Korra related and I've completely been neglecting this fandom.

* * *

><p>Now, here's the <strong>BIG QUESTION<strong>:

**Would anyone actually like me to continue this story?**

Because I'm really close to just giving up on this—my writing for this story is horrendous DX

I won't abandon it if a good amount of people want me to continue, but it's fine if you don't want me to. I'm fine with both, actually ^^ I just wanted to know how you guys felt about it before I made my decision.

* * *

><p>Tumblr has taken over my attention as well. I actually post stories there before I do on here lol XD I just got a tumblr three or four weeks ago and it's super addicting! If any of you guys have a tumblr, come chat me up! I love to talk to people and I especially love getting to know the people who read my stories :] My tumblr is the same as my penname, maximumrain3. If you like Legend of Korra, my blog is bursting with it! Also, Feel free to talk to me and ask me any questions!<p>

* * *

><p>Actually, I've got a question for you!<p>

A lot of people said that the previous chapter was "Twilight-esque". I completely forgot that they had a scene like that in the book, I'd read it such a long time ago . Should I re-write the chapter or just keep moving on?

* * *

><p>Alright, well bye guys! I'm going to try and get back on the Max Ride wagon, okay? It'd be lovely to hear from you guys :]<p>

ENJOY YOUR SUMMER! (:


End file.
